Breaking Destiny's Plan
by Diclonious57
Summary: The Sequel to EYE THAT COULD MOVE MOUNTAINS. Now that Mia has gotten the man of her dreams can she keep him? Of course she will! not even destiny is going to get in her way. Bonus chapter!
1. The future is very cloudy

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 1: The future is very cloudy but the past is very clear**

**Irish: I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**Kanda: You wern't gone for a long time**

**Irish: Shut it! I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Allen: why such a deep title for a humor series?**

**Irish: You'll see its part of the plot**

**Allen: THIS STORY HAS A PLOT!?**

**Irish: I know, shocking right?**

**Irish: Anyway.....heres the first chapter oh if you read **_**hell girl**_** volume 4 don't sue me**

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_A fire, a great fire, it was consuming a building and the lives within it._

_Outside a little girl was crying, her crys over powered the crys of the one's inside the fire begging for their lives. Clutching the large wound on her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding to no avail. The blood gushed through her fingers_

_"Are you statstifed child?"_

_A deep voice beckoned the girl to the flames._

_The flames moulded itself into the shape of a human face. Eyes deeper than blood, the mouth caked in blood, crumbs of human remains dribbled it's chin._

_"Your crime is great"_

_"I DID NOT THING WRONG! THEY WERE THE WRONG ONES! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!"_

_The girl had no remorse, those bastards killed her family. She had every right to punish them and the only punishment fitting was a slow and painful death._

_The flame beast laughed deep menacingly._

_"By burning that church, you have made a deeper grudge"_

_"THEN KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE!"_

_The girl screamed._

_Without her family she had no reason, no purpose to live any longer. _

_"I will not allow you to go to hell"_

_In the instant the girl knew what the being of fire meant. Death was not a suitable punishment for her._

_"You will remain with the living and learn the weight of your crimes"_

_The being of flames said_

_"and if you do not follow this deal, the souls of your loved ones will wander in hell for all eternity"_

_The being opened it mouth, the souls of the girls family. Their skin burned black, clawing to escape but the chain of magma held them in place. The girl heard their screams for help, but her body would not move. The screams became louder and louder and the flames rose higher and higher.........._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Rocketing out of bed, my body in a cold sweat. I had that dream again. Every time my world seems perfect I have that dream and it all comes crashing down. It was a constant reminder of Walking into the bathroom I splashed cold water on my face.

"I look like hell"

I said aloud.

The whites of my eyes were blood red, my throat dry and crusty from my screaming. Every once of my skin beat red and coated in sweat. I clutched my heart, it hurts, it hurts so much.

I wished the bathrooms they put in the order rooms had showers. I could use a nice warm three hour shower. Pacing around my room, my stomach was in knots, I felt like I was gonna puke yet I haven't eaten anything in the past-what time is it? 3 AM? So 8 hours. Yup, I was having a full blown panic attack. Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight..just like everynight I have this dream.

"I can't stay here"

I mumbled in the darkness

When I was younger I used to go sleep in my mom's bed when ever I had a bad dream. I can't do that now.....I'm a big girl now but I still want too. The only bed my mother has now is her coffin.

I'm so scared, I don't wanna go to sleep. I don't want to have that dream again! This happens time and time again and once I wake up from the dream I'm too scared to go back to sleep. I'm 17 but I may as well be 6.

There is only one thing to do now.....go down stairs for some chocolate peanut butter cup ice cream. Jerry always left the kitchen open for people(Allen) who needed a midnight snack.

Pulling on my boots/slippers I walked down the hallway. I'm not hungry so I took the long way.

I kept walking down the dimly light hallways till I reached someone's door not the kitchen but someone's door.

It was Yuu-sama's door

Why was I here? Yes,I would love to bang of his door, throw my arms around him and beg like a spoiled child to sleep in his bed. But I can't do that, I love him too much. He needs his sleep and with so much going on he has enough to worry about. Lightly touching the door with my finger tips

"Good night Yuu-sama sweet dreams"

I whispered.

Skrew the ice cream, I'm going back to my room. I just want this night to end, I can at least be grateful to the fact that I will eventually pass out from exhaustion tomorrow. Well this could be worse, I could have some-how woken up Yuu-sama(he's a very light sleeper) and he will have to make me explain to him why I'm walking around at 3 AM.

"What the hell are you doing?"

WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!

Should I run away? He's much faster than me so he would catch me rather quickly. It would only lead to more questions. Maybe if I just leave he'll think he's just seeing things and go back to bed.

Grabbing my wrist Kanda spun me around so I could face him. Gazing down at me with those ancient stone eyes, he didn't look angry but he wasn't happy to see me either.

"oh, um I just was coming down for a midnight snack"

I lied

"your lieing"

"well, whatever its late. Lets just go to bed and forget this ever happened O.K?"

I said trying to tug away from his hold on my wrist. Crap, I forgot how strong he is(such a turn on by-the-way). I will not go all fangirl, I have to end this before it gets any worse. Now that I've said that it totally will.

"You were crying"

He said breaking the silence.

"yeah, I just had a bad dream and it made me sad. Its no big deal"

He rolled his eyes

" Let me guess you've had a bad dream and now your too scared to go to sleep"

He said giving me a very serious look.

You hit the nail right on the head. If I tell him he's right he'll just think I weak. Glancing at him-oh no, he's smirking(sexy). When ever he smirks like that it means two things.

1. He's right about something

2. He's gonna do something really perverted

" I'm right aren't I?"

He can be so damn cocky sometimes, he can make Lavi look modest!

I'll let go of my pride for now, I just want this to end! He needs some sleep, he'll be cranky-well crankier if he doesn't get enough sleep.

"So what if you are, it doesn't matter....you wouldn't understand or care"

Releasing my wrist he put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my cheek.

"How can I protect you if I don't understand"

Kanda could do so many things, he could make me hate him in one second then fall in love with him the next. Wrapping my arms around his waist for I can't reach his neck. Burring my face in his chest it was my way of thanking him for saying such a nice thing to me.

"I love you Yuu-sama"

"I know................................I know"

He whispered returning my embrace.

His warmth, his touch, his smell, the feeling of his shirt against my skin. I loved them all. His protective embrace melted my anxcity. I want to stay in his arms till dawn but I can't. I doubt he'll let me stay with him none the less hold him through the night. I can save that for the daydreams I have of him when I'm bored or on a train.

Carefully removing my arms from his waist, why did it have to end?

"come"

he said softly grabbing my hand.

Come? Come where, I really don't like where this is going! Realising my confussion Yuu-sama answered my question.

"You're sleeping with me"

he ordered

"N-no, that's O.K"

Who the hell am I kidding! I totally want to sleep next to you! But I can't be selfish.

"DAMN IT! Will you stop trying to act all humble and sh%t! I know you want to so stop lieing already!"

He yelled softly

Yuu-sama was very good at "reading people", he called me a "simple girl who is very easy to figure out". I wish I could read people, I know if people are happy, sad,angry and other stuff by their facial expressions. Those so called hidden meanings behind sentence's and stuff like that are completely oblivious to me. I wish I could then I could understand Yuu-sama better.

"Sorry Yuu-sama, I can't help it some times. I think its great that you know me so well"

I said with a smile

He turned away blushing, HE'S SO CUTE!

He lead me into his room. It seemed dark and dreary but the large window filled the room with the soft glow from the moon. The room was pretty much empty, guess Yuu-sama doesn't _do _funicure. The only thing that peaked my interest was the strange hour glass placed in the corner. Inside the glass wasn't sand but a flower. I get it, the life of the flower is the time. But it looks like it would take along till the flower completely wilts, why would he keep something like this?

Glancing at Yuu-sama, he looks so sad, why? Is it this thing? It must be bad, I should destroy it. If its something that makes Yuu-sama look so sad it shouldn't exist. If its so sad and he won't get rid of it....it must be a precious memory. That's something I can understand, in my room I keep a photo(they did have pictures in the early 1900s) of my family. We took it a year before we left our village to go to _that place_. For a few seconds it almost like they never left. Its so painful yet its the most important thing in the world to me.

"stop looking at that"

he said softly and sadly

Turning to him..I stopped in my tracks he looks so beautiful in the moonlight. Skin, so pale, so flawless like the surface of the moon. The night sky tightly woven into thousands of dark threads. Eyes so beautiful and bright it made every star in the night sky look dull.

"what the hell are you gawking at?"

He said noticing me staring

"you, of course"

Again he blushed cutely. I can be quite the flirt when I want to be. Walking over to the bed just thinking that made me have dirty thoughts. Kanda was already on the bed, the wall side. The bed was nice, not too hard not too soft and best of all it smelt like Yuu-sama.

With our backs facing one another, I was close yet so far away. I want to hold him, make him feel the love I have for him. Like a snake and arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close to a warm strong body.

"Go to sleep, stop worrying I'll protect you from the nightmares"

he whispered in my ear.

His warm breathe on my neck sent tingles down my spine. Both his soft breathing and his heart heart became a soft lulabuy softly sending me into a soft sleep. I wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of my life.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------Third Person's POV---------------**

Before the sun could rise and warm the earth with its soft beams Kanda awoke. Even thought he had woken up it didn't mean he wanted to get out of bed. Who would want to get out of bed when your beloved is snuggling up beside you?

Sadly he had a mission and Kanda was a man of duty and his pride forced him to leave his bed.

_She's so cute when she's asleep_

Kanda thought to himself as he carefully got out of bed without waking her.

Pulling on the new version of his exorcist coat. It took him a few minutes to figure out how the buttons work. Buttoning that coat up was like folding a map. Kanda got his Mugen, his coat he should be all set but....

_should I give her a kiss good bye?_

It was what couples do when one of them leaves. And they were a couple..so should he? Kanda was very confused about this but he _did _want to kiss her. Her hair all soft and messy, and angelic sleeping face, soft kissable lips. Kanda had every right to kiss her, it was her own fault for looking so damn cute.

_she is __mine__ after all_

Kanda thought as he got closer to Mia's sleeping face. As he was about to give her a quick kiss, two blue eyes meet his two grey ones.

"yuu-sama?"

Mia said sleepily

It was too late to stop now Kanda was going to kiss her. He was not one to back down.

"good morn-

_chu_

Walking up with a kiss, Mia thought it was a pretty good way to start the day. To bad this day or the next few weeks would suck, Kanda was going to leave for a mission. She was used to seeing Kanda everyday, it going to be weird and lonely to not see him.

_I don't want him to leave and going to be away from such a long time! He going to be away on his birthday! I was going to do something really special. I was going to cook him something really good(not soba)_

"Are you leaving?"

Mia said sadly

"yeah"

"I'm going to miss you"

Kanda couldn't bring himself to say _I'm gonna miss you too_even though he wanted to and was going to. Petting her head as a strange yet loving way of saying good-bye Kanda left her side. He was stopped when my clutch the hem of his exorcist jacket.

"Happy Birthday Yuu-sama"

Mia said with a warm smile, sitting up in bed.

"Its not my birthday"

" Not yet and It soon will be and you'll be away so I'm giving it to you early"

While Mia had no bad intentions it hurt Kanda greatly for someone to mention his birthday. He was supposed to be turning 19 but he was really turning 10. It was a reminder that hasn't human just a simple lab rat.

Kanda bit down on his lower lip, trying to dull the aching of his heart. Should he tell her? Only that old man Zu knows but what would happen if she did? She would leave him not wanting to be around something that wasn't even human. Something that forever cursed to see those damn flowers everywhere.

His train of thought was broken when two arms wrapped around his waist in a tight grip.

" Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"But you look sad"

Mia was such a simple girl, in her mind most problems can be fixed and forgiven with a hug. While it didn't solve Kanda's problem it did make him feel a little bit better.

" I guess I have to let you go now"

Mia said ending her hug

"Promise you'll be careful?"

"yeah"

Before walking out the door Kanda turned to her one last time.

"Yuu-sama"

"?"

"I love you"

"I know"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: so that was the first chapter in my sequel to my first story. I think I need to say a little bit about the creation of my OC.**

**Q: How did you come up with her name?**

**A: Some time ago I was playing the game **_**Golden Sun**_**and one of the main characters was named Mia. I thought it was pronounced mIa but people corrected me but I thought it sucked so I kept it the way it was.**

**Q: Her backstory?**

**A: I originally wanted her to have a large living family but she needed something interesting about her and since DGM didn't have a Redeemer character in the story I thought Mia would be a good fit. Most of it was based off **_**Hell Girl**_

**Q: Where would she be if she was a real character?**

**A: A minor one of course**

**Q: Whats her nationality? Is she Irish like you?**

**A: No, she's french**

**Q: Why?**

**A: No idea, I just picked a random country since her family traveled alot**

**Q: Does her name mean anything?**

**A: I don't think so but when I looked it up online it said her name means bitterness in norwegin**

**Q: Last question, what was your basis of Mia?**

**A: I wanted to make an average exorcist not a noah or having general-like abilites just an average one. I wanted her to be cute never beautiful and her strong personality to shine through. Some one who was sent into the depths of hell but fought her way out. I wanted to create someone like that.**


	2. Not everything goes in the Microwave

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 2: Not everything goes in the microwave**

**Irish: HAPPY(belated) BIRTHDAY KANDA!**

**Kanda: Shut up! Your too loud!**

**Irish: YULLEN WEEK KICKED ASS!!**

**Irish: Do I really have to do the disclamer thing? I think you guys already know I'm not Hoshino-sensei**

**Irish: Oh, Spoilers up to.....186**

**Third Person's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Mia was very excited today, and do you know why? No it wasn't because the war with the Millennium Earl was over or that someone invented a pepper that didn't give you gas(None of those things have happened yet). No, it was because it was Kanda's birthday...not really. His birthday passed a few days ago but this was the day when Kanda comes back from his mission and he could (or be forced to) celebrate his birthday.

"Its almost done"

Mia said happily

She was busy cooking Kanda's present. She had no idea what to buy him for a present so she decided to make him something instead and you know what they say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Even if that said stomach eats the same meal everyday.

"O.k its done"

Mia said beaming with pride.

She had just put the finishing touches on her creation. At first she wanted to bake Kanda a cake but since he hates sweet things she decided to make him a cake made of rice.

She had been poorly spying on Jerry watching him cook, so she could learn how to cook. Cooking was easier said than done. Mia learned many lessons about cooking that week and a half.

1. Just because the water has a few bubbles doesn't mean its boiling. She finally understood the statement "a watched pot never boils".

2. Knifes are very sharp

3. Not everything goes in the microwave

Such as hotdogs, tin-foil and cats. Things like that tend to you know EXPLODE! Luckly Mia was able to get the hell out of there when something went KA-BOOM! Finally after many hours of effort and making tons and tons of blacken crap Mia had finally was able to create something eatable.

"JERRRYYY-SSSAANN!"

A very happy and hungry Moyashi called out

_God damn it! Allen its 5:30 in the morning! Why are you awake at this hour?_

Mia thought to herself

but more importantly why was she awake at this hour? It was time to bust out those ninja hiding skills she learned from Lavi.

"Mia-san what are doing?"

_F$%K!_

" what are you doing here?"

"I asked first"

"LIES!"

Glancing over Allen glanced at the rice-cake and the look on his face could only say one thing 'I'm gonna eat that'. He was going to be happy moyashi after eating but he realized what day it was and made an angry-yet oh so adorable face.

" Who is THAT for?"

He asked trying to be polite through all his anger.

Allen liked Mia(as a friend) she was a nice girl. Allen did not like Kanda and how Any woman could find love Kanda enough to make him food that wasn't laced with poison was a complete mystery to him.

"Kanda-kun of course"

Kanda didn't like it when Mia called in 'Yuu-sama' in public which didn't make much sense to her for he didn't mind her calling him that in private. Mia thought it must be a "man thing"

"Why?"

"Cause it he was away on his birthday so I want to celebrate it with him when I get back"

"No, I mean WHY do you care about him? It makes no sense, he makes people want to punch a dolphin in the blowhole!"

He yelled

"Just because he make **you **want to punch a poor sweet innocent dolphin doesn't mean he makes everyone else wants to punch a poor sweet innocent dolphin"

Mia said

This was the last straw for Allen, he could never understand women! They always go after the jerks(cough) CROSS(cough). This was just like the time he told Lenalee all of the terrible hardships Cross made him go through.

And what did the women around him do? Not sympathies or say what poor excuse for a master Cross was but swoon over him. Saying he did tough love or some bull shit like that!

_Gawd, I'll never get girls_

Allen seeing her busily running about trying to make herself look pretty, he felt a twang in his heart. The only relationship he's seen if the one-night-stands his master has on a daily basis so it was interesting to see one that wouldn't end in 30 minutes.

_Kanda is in a meaner mood than usual, it isn't fair that all Mia's hard work will go to waste. I wonder if I should tell her? Why the hell am I even asking?She's my friend so I should tell her_

Allen thought to himself

"Hey Mia-san"

"How many times do I have to tell you; NO -SAN! Its either -chan or nothing at all! Do you want to be beaten with this frying pan?"

"No but um uh...."

"Spit it out already-Yuu-sama!"

Mia's eyes lite up as she saw her favorite samurai walk in. The only thing she didn't see was how pissed he was. If you look into his eyes no one would be surprised if your face started to melt. Allen with his very developed survival skills decide to high-tail it out of there. Laving a moyashi shaped puff of smoke in his wake. He knew things were going to get ugly very quickly but not before taking alittle snack.

"YUU-SAMA WELCOME BACK, I MISSED YOU!"

Mia yelled happily jumping over the counter to give him a hug. And thought= he was giveing her death glares she still buried her face in his chest.

"G-get the hell off me!"

"How was your misson?"

"......"

_Great, he's ignoring me._

"So what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing huh? Nothing seems alot like something"

"Well, what do you know?"

"I know lots of things, like multiplication, division, history, writing"

_That's not what I meant you stupid girl, this is all the Rabbit's fault and his __present_

Kanda thought to himself as Mia went on about all the stuff she knew.

"I know how to cook-oh I almost forgot I have a present for you!"

Mia said jumping over the counter to go get the cake.

"Do you like me?"

Kanda suddenly asked in a voice dripping with bitterness.

" I love you, I say it all the time"

"but do you mean that?"

"What are you getting at?"

Mia gave up on searching for the vanished cake and had decide to get herself some breakfeast.

Kanda was angry and depressed, the closer he got to Mia the harder it was to deal with the fact that he wasn't human and she was; it was beating him on the head with a mallet.

Your not human

**THACK!**

She is human

**THACK!**

And humans can only love humans

**THACK! **

**THACK !**

**THACK!**

"Would you still love me even if I said that I wasn't human?"

"Do you bleed red blood?"

"Yes"

"Does your heart beat?"

"yes"

"Do you breathe air?"

"Yes"

"Sorry, tell you this but your human"

**THACK!**

Her words were comforting but if she knew the truth, she would be singing a very different tune.

_EWW! GO AWAY YOU FREAK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I __ALMOST__FELL IN LOVE WITH A DISCARDED LAB RAT!_

**THACK!**

**THACK!**

**THACK!**

Kanda's rudeness overridden his adorable shyness and yelled out a good hint to Mia about what was wrong with him

"That's not what I meant you moron!"

"Well, if you put it that way there is no true definition on whether or not you are you human. In that sense (munch) being human is only a list of rules or regulations that people must follow. It is only when one breaks those rules that they become inhuman but they(munch) have not changed species(munch).

Mia said in between bits of cereal

"Do you feel better?"

"no"

Mia now finished with her cereal plopped herself on the counter giving herself momentum to jump up on his back. She used to do this all the time to her older brothers.

" I don't care if your human or not I still love you and that's not going to change. So stop worrying about dumb things"

"says the girl who won't sleep with the window open cause she thinks a cereal killer will come up and kill her"

"SHUT UP! IT COULD TOTALLY HAPPEN!"

Kanda just rolled his eyes, his little bird worried about the dumbest things. And telling her how dumb they are only made her mad. Too bad she looks so damn cute when she's mad.

_I hate sweet things but I lov-really like you_

"Yuu-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Kanda's mouth dropped open, did Mia just ask to kiss him? It seemed too good to be true. His cheeks felt hot before he could do anything Mia grabbed his chin pulling his face towards hers.

_Chu_

It was rare for them to show affection, both were very shy(he is admit it) and the fact that they could never spend time together definitely put a damper on their relationship. But this made every moment special.

This would have been a beautiful moment if you take out the fact that Mia made Kanda give her a piggy-ride, yes, a beautiful moment until..

"Yuu-chan!"

C^%KBLOCKED!

"Go away"

"Awww is Yuu-chan still upset"

"Yes I am now go away before I chop you to bits"

Kanda sounded alot less threat hing with a girl on his back.

"What did you do Lavi?"

"Mia-kun your so mean, you've been spending so much time with Yuu-chan your starting act like him"

"just answer the question"

"Fine, Yuu-chan didn't like present I gave him"

"What did you get him?"

"Strippers"

Kanda butted in

"ST-STRIPPERS! YOU GOT HIM F%^KING STRIPPERS!"

Mia roared to the heavens. How could that moron buy a guy some strippers when he has a girlfriend. Now that she thought about it really wasn't a big deal. Its not like he was going to sleep with them anyway.

"THEY WEREN'T STRIPPERS,they were **hookers**"

Hookers

Hookers

Hookers

Hookers

Hookers

HOOKERS

Mia snapped

Jumping off Kanda the vicious yet tiny wolf attacked the hyper-active-hooker-buying rabbit. Compared to liss a Panda-attack seemed like a gentle tap. The knees to the crotch was a real kicker(no pun intended)

"Having fun rabbit?"

Kanda said sarcastically.

Kanda was enjoying this, it was a 2-for-one deal of enjoyment. Having the oh-so-annoying rabbit getting the living shit beat out of him and the fact that Mia was doing was a major turn-on.

This beautiful beating was sadly cut short for it was now officially morning and the riser awoke to get some grub.

"Shit! Witnesses!"

Mia cried as she jumped off the Lavi's beaten corpse.

Glancing around Mia noticed her birthday boy had fled the scheme and went to go look for him. Lucky for her he didn't go far. Wanted to call out to him, her better judgement stopped her.

_Yuu-sama is probably very tired, and clinging on to him would only annoy him. Its best to let him sleep._

_Did I make you happy today Yuu?_

She would never know unless she asked him. That would wait until hell was frozen out. Making a loud and dramatic yawn Mia went to go back to her room and get some rest.

"Attention all exorcist meet in supervisor Komui's officer immediately, that is all"

Or maybe not

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: Mia was really voilent today**

**Mia: hey Allen**

**Allen: Yeah?**

**Mia: Where's my cake?**

**Allen: IDK**

**Mia: Oh really, cause when you left so did the cake. Why do you think that is?**

**Allen: IDK**

**Mia: I THINK YOU DO KNOW AND I THINK YOU KNOW WHERE THE CAKE IS**

**Allen: THE CAKE IS A LIE!**

**Mia: no it isn't its in your gut!**

**Irish: Thats all we have time for today, see you next chapter!**


	3. Don't judge a book by it's cover

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**chapter 3:****They say never judge a book by its cover but if a books says "porn" its most likely porn**

**Irish: Is my story any good?**

**Kanda:no**

**Irish: Your mean**

**Kanda: Your writing sucks**

**Irish: now that my self-esteem has been crushed to nothing lets get the show on the road!**

**Irish: I saw -man dub volume 2 WOOT! Venus Verses Virus, not so good, needs more action!**

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Gathering around Komui we braced ourselves for the bad news. There would be no point in a gathering if it was good news. Times like this there was no good news.

Gathering around in our uniforms of white pants and black halters. Sadly the only one who looked good in this kind of outfit was Kanda, and by good I mean drop dead sexy. My nails were digging into my forearms but not because I was bracing myself for bad news but impatiently waiting for this to be over. Telling us bad news was pointless, all it did was bring people down and make them not focus on their work.

As they say; Ignorance is bliss

Clinking up his glasses Komui began to speak but all that came up was a gush of air. A man with dead eyes, a toothbrush mustache and dressed in a fancy suit walked from the shadows into the center of the room. He looked familiar but I can't remember where. I must have saw him when I was still in my dead-time. The time when my mind was dead and my body was a shell.

" Attention everyone, We have evidence that Allen Walker is host to the 14th's Noah "memories"."

"However we will keep up the appearance that he is still a member of the order and He will resume his duties as an exorcist. You are forbidden to speak to anyone about this. No one knows but Central and the exorcists."

"We need Allen Walker as the player,we can't afford to loose any more exorcist so for the time being we will keep this Noah"

The words were spoken but no one could grasped them. Like trying to hold water or sand, it keeps slipping through your fingers. The naive among us refused the existence of the words spoken. The ones who did understand wished they didn't.

"Brother,is it true?"

Lenalee asked breaking the silence

We all knew the answer but we still had to ask.

"Yes it is, As a commander of the Black Order, I will assign the exorcist a standing order, if Allen Walker should awaken as the 14th and be determind to be a threat to the order-"

"Please kill me"

Allen said interrupting

" But don't worry that won't happen, if the 14th should awaken I'll stop him"

And by that he means he will kill himself.

Does he not care about us?

We care about him

So to him we are nothing?

Was he saying that we mean nothing to him and he doesn't care about how much his death will hurt us.

The pain, the pain in my heart it was back.A fire burst in my heart, a deep and powerful anger. Without thinking I walked up to Allen and punched him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!"

I yelled

"IF YOU JUST DIE AS YOU PLEASE, WHAT ARE THE ONES YOU LEAVE BEHIND SUPPOSED TO DO!"

Allen got up but before he could try to speak I punched him

Again

And Again

And Again

"IF YOU CARE ABOUT US AT ALL THEN DON'T DIE! STRUGGLE TO LIVE, FIGHT FOR YOU LIFE, DON'T THROW IT AWAY!!"

I continued to punch him over and over till five pairs of arms binded my body.

"Calm down Mia"

Marie's voice said from behind me.

Marie was a very logical and calm now so I usually listen to him but this isn't one of those times!

"NO! Why should I? Its his fault saying that going to throw away his life doesn't he care about us at all?"

"Thats not true I do care about everyone"

Allen said now that Lenalee and Miranda had pulled him away from the carnage know as my fists.

"Then-you know what forget it! I could yell at you till I'm blue in the face and it won't change a thing! I'm out of here"

In dramatic anger I stormed out of the room and down to the training room to take my anger out on innocent punching bags.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After 2 1/2 hours of beating the living crap out of three punching bags, my anger had died down and I had sunk down in a deep crying depression.

"I'M SO F^%KING STUPID!"

I said continuing my rant of self-abuse. Beating my hands over my head in anger muttering words of self-hatred. I've let my emotions get the better of me, I should have handled it better. Curse my impulsive nature! No, I shouldn't curse my nature I should curse myself for being such a dumbass. Everyone's gonna hate me now.

"I guess I'm stuck here forever or atleast until my next mission"

I said to the empty air

dehydrated from crying so much, I had a bitching head-ache. Sprawledout in the middle of the floor, I was having a strange day-dream where Godzilla comes crashing through the ceiling and crushes me with its massive foot.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

Someone began to bang on the training room doors. There was no way anyone could get in for I've barricadedthe doors with heavy chairs. I know thats totally mature but..but.....SHUT UP!

"Mia?"

A soft voice said through the door. Oh, crap its Allen; he's going to get revenge and kick me ass. I know Allen isn't the type to hold a grudge, get revenge or hit a girl but I can be sure. You can never judge a book but it's cover but if a book says porn its probably porn.

"Can you please open the door? I really want to talk to you"

Cause you have a gun, right?

"no"

"What do you mean no?"

"No, I don't to let you in or talk to you, I think thats pretty clear"

"come on, please?"

Allen begged

"no"

"I'll break down the door"

"You don't have it in you"

**BAM!**

I guess he did. Walking up to me with his pimp cape-I mean his innocence cloak drapped over his shoulders.

What is he going to do? Is he going to shot me? Is he going to slap me with his large freddy kruger claw of a hand. I quietly shut my eyes for what ever hell I was going to me.

1 second

2 seconds

3 seconds

4 seconds...How long is this going to take?

Opening one eye I looked for a sword, a hand going to reached to face with a hard strike or something. No there was Allen kneeling down in front of me, his teeth digging into his lower lip and his so big and teary it could make puppies look like ugly piles of fluff.

Crap, he was giving me The Face. A powerful technique that could melt the heart of anyone(but Kanda), it was mostly used when either he was hungry or Lavi made him do it so they could do evil things together.

"FINE! I SURRENDER! I'M SORRY! Just stop making that face"

He was a forced to be reckonedwith, skrew his innocence he could give the earl that face and the fat man would die....of blood lose.

"I'm the one would should be sorry I never meant to hurt your feelings"

You really are clueless aren't you?

"If your going to apologize for that then say sorry to all your friends"

"But you were the only one who was crying"

"But I wasn't the only one who was sad"

"What?"

Marie was right you are just as thick headed as Kanda, only Kanda is much cuter when he's clueless.

"just people don't express something doesn't mean they weren't hurt. You need to understand that your precious to us, and sacrifcing you will hurt more than any Noah could, your a special person Allen not just to me but to everyone. Never forget that"

And with that said I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Really? Really? Do you mean it?"

So damn cute! I love hugs but if Kanda sees this......

**Author: NO! Mia does not love Allen! They have a brother-sister relationship!**

For both mine and Allen safety I separated him from my body.

"Really, really. Come on lets go get something today, K?"

I said trying to change the subject and avoid another hug.

_Huggsies_

IRONY!

"Your so nice Mia"

Awww, he's so sweet. He's like the other little brother I never had. I wonder if I can adopt him?

"MO~YA~SHI"

A familiar blade was nicking at Allen's throat. Behind him was a very **very ****very**angry Kanda. I was choking on the murderous intent radiating from Kanda, Allen was going to die.

"Unless you want to be cut by my sword I suggest you leave"

Allen taking the hint got the hell out of here, leaving me alone with a very angry Kanda.

I am so dead.

Before I could plead for my life, I was grabbed by the wrist and waist pulling me into a swift yet angry kiss. Breaking the kiss, he made sure I was looking at him, those usually cold blue eyes were burning with rage.

"Yuu-sama, whats wrong?"

I said turning away from his scornful gaze.

"Why the hell was the moyashi touching you?"

"Touching me? It was just a hug, its not like he was trying to kiss me or anything."

"Your mine, I'm the only one allowed to touch you"

Is it weird that I found that totally sexy? Jealousy isn't always a turn-off, hell that was a major turn-on! I'm such a pervert(but can you blame me?).

"I have to touch some people you know, its not like you can kill anyone who comes in contact with me"

"You wanna bet?"

He said in a very husky voice, getting closer and closer to my face.

APORT!

APORT!

APORT!

My mind was screaming for me to get the hell out of here. And when my mind said something I usually listen.

"I should go by-"

My feet were moving but my body wasn't going anywhere. Kanda had a tight grip on my wrist, I'm running aw fast as I can and he's not breaking a sweat!

"Where do you think your going?"

Again with the husky voice!

"Away from you"

In one soild motion I was against the wall and his face was centimeters away from mine.

"Ouch, I'm hurt"

really, you don't sound hurt-wait a minute is the oh-so-serious Kanda using playful sarcasm?

"Fine, I'm sorry can I go now?"

"I don't think you are"

He said his lips getting really close to mine.

"What?"

I pushed his chest hoping to put some distance between us, I failed.

"I don't think your sorry enough"

" What do you want me to do? Make it up to you?"

"That's exactly what I saying"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked"

He said before crashing his lips on top of mine. My mind became hazy either from the sudden lack of oxygen or the extreme showing of passion. The kisses became rougher and rougher as his body pressed closer and closer against mine.

It felt so good..

WOAH WAIT A MINUTE! Things are getting too far too fast! Its not like I'm not enjoying this but I'm very uncomfortablewith this sudden make-out session. I really wanted to take things slow.

"Yuu(kiss)-sama st(kiss)-stop(kiss)(kiss)!"

"shup up"

Why did I think that would work? Its not like I could think of a plan or an excuse cause my brain was seriuously deprived of oxygen.

This is going too far..I'm scared

"LUNA SHIELD YOUR VIRGIN EYES!"

Screamed Lavi

Well that was one way to kill the mood, Released from our mouth grip Kanda stormed out of the room.

"My, my kitty you sure are frisky"

Said a young woman with silver hair down at her shoulders. Her pale clothes, hair and skin made her purple eyes stand out. I'd assume her name was Luna. She was very pretty but why did she call Yuu-sama kitty?

"Shut up"

He said trying to get past Lavi who was blocking the door.

"Now, now Yuu-chanjust because we totally ruined(not helping) your "moment" with Mia doesn't mean you have to go on a hissy fit and leave"

Ignoring the soon to be fight between Kanda and Lavi I turned to Luna. Crap, I have to do that introduction-thing. Why can't we just talk and skip the formalities.

"Hi, I'm Mia nice to meet you"

"Luna, same"

That was quick(HORRAY!)

"Why do you call Yuu-sama kitty?"

"We can talk about that later but now we have to go"

"Why?"

"We have a mission, duh"

I'm so stupid some times.

"Come on Lavi we're going"

"Aye Aye captain"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Luna belongs to ****LunaXLavi**** read her story ****Fire and Ice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Mia: Hey Yuu-sama**

**Kanda:?**

**Mia: You know how the general think of us as his children**

**Kanda: Yeah**

**Mia: So he would consider us sibblings?**

**Kanda: I guess**

**Mia: So wouldn't that make our relationship incest?**

**Kanda:...........**


	4. HAHA You Attract Guys!

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 4: HAHA You Attract Guys!**

**Irish: I LOVE SLAYERS!**

**Allen: Old anime is usually hard to watch**

**Irish: I'm still recovering from the mind raping I received after watching both Evangelion the anime and the movie**

**Allen: Luna belongs to ****LunaXLavi!**

**Irish: There will be some LUCKY in this chapter but only a little bit. I love that parring but I love Yullen more but I can't add that to the story....or can I?**

**Allen: Please don't**

**Irish:MWWWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O.k I won't(crosses fingers)**

**Allen: I saw that!**

**Irish: Silence Uke!**

**Third Person's POV**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As the train clattered down the track, the first class cabin was filled with chatter. Mia, Luna and Lavi were sent on a mission to Spain. Bookman was unable to come due to illness, Lavi said it was OldFart-iteis.

"So let me get this straight you call Kanda-kun kitty because it will make him cuter?"

"That's right"

Luna said before throwing her head back laughing.

Lavi could only try and comprehend what the hell the girls were saying. They were talking so fast it was like they were speaking some foreign language. And that was coming from the man who knew 30 different languages!

Then again Lavi was a guy and guys don't usually understand girl-talk. Unless they were talking about him and his handsomeness he could really care less.

With Lavi's 5 second attention span now at its end he decide to go get some food or some girls.

"I'm going to get some food try not to miss me too much"

"Bye"

The girl said in unison.

When Lavi was leaving, Mia noticed that Luna was looking at Lavi strangely. Mia may not be good at picking up feelings and emotions but she definitely knew that look. She gave Kanda that look all the time.

Luna was checking Lavi out!

"SOMEBODY HAS A CRUSH ON LAVI!!!!!"

Mia sang very loudly

"SH-SHUT UP!"

Luna screamed clapping Mia's mouth

"Alright fine"

"......."

"........"

"........"

"......."

"LUNA AND LAVI SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES-offf"

That's all Mia could get out before Luna tackled her to the ground.

"shut up! shut up! shut up! Shut up!!"

Luna softly yelled(oxy-moron) while giving Mia the knoogie of her life.

"F-fine I'll stop! I'll stop!"

"Promise?"

"YES! I promise now stop knooging me before you set my hair on fire!"

Luna did stop but the damage was done, the whole world knew that Luna had the hots for Lavi.

"Luna?"

"Yes"

"Get the hell off me"

"Why? I'm very comfortable"

Luna teased

"Why? I'll tell you why, if Lavi comes in here saying "oooo sweet girl-on-girl action" I'll freaking kill you"

Mia just had to explain to Kanda why Allen was giving her a hug, she reallydidn't want to explain to Kanda why some girl was on top of her. Still, both girls got up and sat back down. The room became awkwardly quiet both hoped Lavi would return soon with food and conversation.

_I wish someone would break the silence _

Mia thought to herself

"So how are you feeling? You know after Kitty pounced on you"

Luna broke the silence, with a question she had been itching to ask. She saw how terrified Mia was during Kanda's "love feast". Sure Kitty was aggressive but that wasn't right, not right at all.

"I'm fine, I understand he was jealous and stuff but-"

"Wait, Kitty was jealous?"

"Yeah, he was jealous cause Allen gave me a hug"

"That's not it"

"it isn't!"

"no"

"Then what is?"

"He was upset not jealous, well in a way he was but thats not the point. Kit-I mean Kanda wanted to be the one to comfort you not Allen"

"Huh?"

Mia was seriously confused.

"I heard about your little "freak-out" with Allen and that you locked yourself in the training room and cried"

"So I'm a drama queen, whats the point?"

"The point is that Kanda was upset that you didn't let him comfort you when you were crying. Kanda must have thought that he didn't mean that much to you. And that's why he pounced on you to make sure you still cared about him."

A memory of when she and Kanda were alone in the Ark flashed in her mind

_"You like it when I'm happy?"_

_"Y-you dumb-ass of course I do"_

Mia was awe-struck, she had no idea Kanda felt that way.

"Mia?"

"......."

"Mia?"

"......"

"Hello, Earth to Mia"

"......"

"Stop gaping like a fish its really creepy"

"....."

"Come on say something!"

"WAAAHHH!! I'M SORRY YUU-SAMA!"

Mia cried out with anime tears streaming down her face. She began to roll on the floor flailing her arms and legs up in the air. If Luna didn't know any better she would have sworn Mia was having a sezier.

"Calm down Mia"

" I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I REALLY REALLY SORRY YUU-SAMA!!"

"I get your sorry, so please stop"

"BUT YUU-SAMA DOESN'T KNOW!!"

"Why don't you call him?"

"I CAN'T DO THAT!"

_Now she's just being unreasonable_

Luna thought to herself

"W-why not?"

Mia stopped flailing and sat up crossing her legs.

"I don't want to bother him"

One of the reason that Mia locked herself away from everyone is because she didn't want to bother them. Mia has an inferiority complex and she isn't humble about it either(she will openly admit that she has one).

"Calling him and saying your sorry isn't bothering him"

"How do you know!?"

"Cause I know everything"

"REALLY!?"

"No"

"Damn it!"

Luna smacked herself in the forehead. Dealing with love drama is so much easier in books. The people in said books would probably kill themselves because they couldn't stand all the stressful issues anymore. Illegitimate offspring, evil twins, strange made-up-yet-incurable diseases, really wear you down.

They could really use a distraction

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Hooray for convince!

Lavi barged into the room, he looked as if he just seen a ghost.

"Lavi! Are you alright?"

Luna asked

In Mia's mind she heard Luna say:

_Oh my darling rabbit what happened to you?_

"(pant)(pant)A-a guy(pant)(pant)"

"A guy?"

"(pant)(pant) A guy tou(pant)ched"

"A guy, what?"

The girls were very confused, the stupid rabbit wasn't making any sense.

Lavi stopped panting and started hyper ventilating. Mia's ten second attention span was now up and she was going to force the words out of his mouth. Grabbing his shoulders Mia shook Lavi violently.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

Little did Mia know that having your brain bashing around inside your skull limits your ability to speak.

"dssffsfhtfhnsfsgjk"

said the dizzy rabbit.

"Mia! Stop it your hurting him!"

Luna said protecting her future boyfriend/husband/prom date/sex slave.

"But he's talking gibberish!"

"Because your shaking him!"

Mia was a curious creature, she wanted to know what he said, she wanted to know **now**. Listening to Luna's advice she stopped shaking Lavi.

"A GUY GRABBED MY ASS!"

Lavi finally blurted out what he was going to say.

Luna and Mia just stood there trying to understand what just came out of Lavi's mouth.

The story sounded alittle far-fetched to be true. A guy hitting on another guy and in public no less? Mia and Luna had no problems with homosexuals but it was very dangerous for those who were homosexual and being open about it. Both of them have seen homosexuals be beaten to death by their own parents simply due to the fact that they were attracted to their own gender.

It was best to keep a low profile or forever be "in the closet". So unless this man had a death wish it was highly unlikely that he grabbed Lavi's ass. It was most likely that the man's hand happend to touch Lavi's ass and Lavi or overreacted.

"Are you sure Lavi?"

"YEAH!"

"How do you know it wasn't just an accident?"

"How can you grab someones ass by accident?!"

True, very true. Mia failed the interrogation so it was now Luna's turn to get to the bottom of this.

"If a guy touches your ass it doesn't mean that he is grabbing your ass"

Luna said sounding smart

"It wasn't a tap it was a full on grope!"

Lavi screamed

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING THAT MADE HIM GRAB YOUR ASS!"

Both girl screamed

"Nothing, I was just trying to flirt with the babe next to him and then he went all flirty on me"

"You were flirting with him"

Mia said

WORD STAB!

"I wasn't flirting with him! I barely even talking to him!"

" Yet he grabbed your ass"

"Its not my fault I'm so damn sexy!"

Mia: Vain Rabbit, Kanda is ten times sexier than you'll ever be

Luna: ITS TRUE! YOU ARE TOTALLY SEXY LAVI!

"Well lets go see this so we can get this whole thing straightened out, k?"

Mia said getting creeped out by Luna's drooling face.

"No! He'll rape me!"

Lavi cried but Mia have had enough

Taking out her innocence whip she slapped the floor.

**Crack!**

Went the floor boards as the whip came down. The sonic boom hurt their ears and the sound bounced in their brain. Mia was excluded from this for she was used to it.

"WE'RE GOING"

Mia said in a very scary voice

"Yes, Ma'am"

said the two frighted teenagers

"Good!"

Mia said changing her tone into a much happier one

So the three stooges walked down the Ailis of the train. Mia lead the way followed by Luna comforting a trembling Lavi. Well this moment may have sucked for Lavi, it was great for Luna. She got to hold his hand and every five seconds Lavi would hug her because of the fear of having his ass raped prison style. They went down, down, down till the leader realised that she had no clue about where to go.

"Lavi, where is this guy?"

"At the end of the train"

Great, that's where all the snotty rich people sit. Wear everything is made in either gold or silver the food was super expensive super small and not nearly enough to fill ones stomach.

They walked down till they reached the coboast of the train. The wallpaper and the floor boards were richsty and luss, hell even the seat cushions looked expensive.

"This looks like the place"

Luna said trying to sound serious with Lavi clinging to her waist.

Opening the door of the private car they were hit by a wave of smells. The scents of Indian cigarettes and french perfume filled their noses.

"Its about damn time did you bring our food-oh wrong people"

said a young man with deep tan skin, curly black hair and blew a large puff of smoke into the exorcists faces. In short he was hot.

"Go away-ouch"

The man said as a mature young blonde business woman hit him over the head with a rather large book.

"Behave yourself you simpleton"

the woman said before returning to her book.

Lavi suddenly rushed up to the blonde woman sporting an attractive smile. He wasn't just hitting on her he was pounding on her.

"Hey there hot stuff, we really have to stop meeting like this"

.

Both Mia and the woman cringed in disgust, Luna on the other hand was burning with jealousy.

"Yeah _belly_ you really have to stop meeting him like this"

The man teased

"For the last time my name is Lulubell!"

The woman screamed

So much for being mature

"O.k, O.k..........................Belly"

" YOU BASTERD GO DIE IN A DITCH!!"

She screamed pounding the man over and over with her book.

_They're like brother and sister_

Maybe they WERE brother and sister. And the man was only trying to scair away Lavi who was hitting on his sister! He wasn't flirting with Lavi he was just being a good brother(or was he?)! Luna now liked the man alot because with him around Lavi will have no chance with that blonde skank-a-tron!

"Well thats enough adventure for one day, lets go kiddies"

Mia said getting bored and also wanted to get Lavi away from the blonde woman. Mia had nothing against her but Lavi belongs to Luna!

"your younger than us".

Lavi said still trying to impress the blonde

"I'm really 78 I have the same disease as Benjamin Button, let's go"

"Fine, lets go Luna"

Lavi said but not before giving the blonde a wink and a finger wave. This caused a wink and a "call-me" hand sign from the man. Shuddering Lavi quickened his pace.

"Sorry to bother you"

Luna said before closing the door

**-----------------------------------------------------------A FEW MINUTES LATER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"HAHAHHAH THAT WAS GREAT(takes a smoke)...................yeah"

Said Tyki

"I think you were taking things a bit to far with the red head"

"Oh come on now, I had to scair him away some how"

"And you choose the extreme method?"

"yeah"

Clinking up her sunglasses her pale skin and hair turned dark. Tyki followed suit soon after.

"so what was the real reason for coming down here?"

Lulebell asked

She had finished her book, she wanted to get home and start a new one.

"I thought the female exorcist with the white hair was Allen Walker but I was wrong"

"You wanted to see the progress of the 14th procession"

"Correct"

"What about the innocence in this area"

"Don't worry, the akuma can take care of it there is no need to get involved'

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: Noah family love!**

**Kanda: I wasn't in this chapter**

**Irish: Awwww does someone miss Mia?**

**Kanda: W-what n-no!**

**Irish: Sorry but you won't see her next chapter**

**Kanda: YOU BITCH!**

**Irish: HAH so you do miss her!**


	5. Do cherrys come from cherry blossom tree

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 5: Do cherrys come from cherry blossom tress?**

**Irish: I've been watching too much gintama**

**Lenalee: It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside**

**Irish: KaguraXOkita 4 EVER!!!**

**Allen: This chapter will be split into two parts; one being Mia's Day and the other being Luna's**

**Irish: Luna belongs to ****LunaXLavi****!!!!**

**Mia's Day/POV****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Am I a pitiful person?

Maybe

Its a beautiful day in a exotic country. But am I outside having fun? No I'm in the hotel room, the shades pulled down, laying on the bed thinking about whether or not I am a pitiful person.

"Argh"

I said aloud

"I should have gone with Luna and Lavi"

Earlier Luna and Lavi went to out to find information about the innocence. Now I know what your thinking, _Isn't that the finders job?_. Well yes, yes it is their job so the reason those two left is obvious.

They wanted to spend some time together

And being the depressed third wheel, I stayed at the hotel so the couple-to-be had some alone time. I really want Luna and Lavi to get together but I'm lonely sitting here all by myself.

O.k that's not totally true. Yes I am by myself(and a little lonely) but thats not the real reason I'm sad. I want to call Yuu-sama and tell him I'm sorry. I have to do it or else when I get back there will be this awkward tension between us. I must destroy this bump in the road before it becomes a mountain!

But there is two things preventing me from doing this

1. I'm too scared

2. I have no idea how to call him

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Rolling off the bed I picked up an old volume of _Gintama_from Luna's napsack. Hey, what Luna doesn't know won'y hurt her or me right? Don't anwser it was a retorical question.

Turning the pages of the manga by problems seemed to disappear with funny yet extremely perverted antics of Gintoki, Shinpachi and of course my favorite Kagura. I like Okita too but I only like him when he and Kagura interact with each other.

" So you better have some Kagura and Okita moments or I will throw you at the wall!"

I yelled at the book

Of course I would never throw a book, I can't even make a dog-ear on the pages. I love books.

UUUUUgggghhhh this is making me think about how mad Luna will be mad when she finds out I've been reading her books without permission, but she's on an almost-date with Lavi.

Now that is going to make me think about relationships and that's going to make me think about how I screwed mine up with Yuu-sama! This is making me depressed again...

NO! Focus on _Gintama_!

**Tap**

Focus on _Gintama_

**Tap Tap**

Focus

**Tap Tap Tap**

FOCUS

**Tap Tap Tap BASH!**

ALL RIGHT WHO THE F%CK IS BASHING AT THE WINDOW!

Running up to the window ready to bash someones face in but I didn't find a person but Luna's golem. I think she calls it Fifi? I guess I can't be mad at the little thing it's only doing its job. Letting her or him or it in I plopped down on the bed waiting for the message. But instead of playing a scratchy message it turned around to show a large neon green note taped to it's back.

_**-Mia**_

_**Lavi and I are having a good time walking around town**_

Aren't you two supposed to be getting information on the innocence?

_**Now we're in a reasurant and I don't know if he's coming on to me or not!**_

How would I know?

_**Should I play it cool or Make a move? Answer ASAP!**_

_**-Luna**_

_**P.S. Please call Central about the **__**Information**_

Flipping the note over I wrote;

_**Just be yourself so yeah make a move,don't order any gassy foods and one more thing **_

_**GET INFORMATION ABOUT THE INNOCENCE!**_

_**GOOD LUCK!**_

_**-Mia**_

Finishing the note I taped it to Fifi's back and set it off on it's merry way.

Now back to _Gintama_-oh wait I have to call central first. Such a pain, how do I do this again? This would be so much easier if I had one of those finder backpack phones. Put the wire from the phone into your golem then poke it in the eye till you hear the beep.

_Beeeeeeppppp_

_Beeeeppppp_

_Beeeeepppppp_

Come on Komui pick up the phone

_Beeeppppp_

_Beeeeeppppppp_

_Beeeeppp_

_Beeeepppppp_

_"Hello?"_

That's not Komui

_"Hello?"_

Shit, I know that voice

"Y-yuu-sama?"

_"Yeah"_

"Why are you answering the phone? Where's Komui?"

_" che, I was __supposed__to be briefed on my next mission but when I got here the lazy basterd was asleep"_

"Well wake him up"

_"Why the f%^k would I do that?"_

"Cause he's supposed to give me information"

_"About what?"_

"I have no idea"

_"Then why did you call?"_

"Luna told to through a sticky-note"

_"That woman......So your saying that you called Central for some unknown information just because some woman told to you to!"_

"Pretty much"

_"Ugh what am I going to do with you"_

He sounds like my mom when one of my brothers did something really stupid. I should say sorry now.

"I'm sorry Yuu-sama"

_"For what?"_

"For back in the training room and-

_"Don't say your sorry! Its not your fault!'_

"Sor-I mean I understand"

_"Good.....................................................................................................................................I'm sorry"_

"Thank you"

_"Tell anyone I said that, I'll slaughter you!"_

He's so cute when he's embarrassed!

"I got it,I got it. I love you Yuu-sama"

_"I know"_

"Bye"

I hung up the phone before he could respond. That went rather well even if I didn't get the mysterious information. I returned to the bed and _Gintama_.

I wonder how Luna is doing?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------Luna's Day/POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are you sure it's O.K to leave her behind?"

I asked Lavi as we were walking through town. Mia was still sulking about the whole Kanda thing. It would be good for her to get some fresh air but she insisted that she should stay. Not that I mind, I get to spend the whole day with Lavi...Alone! Sorry Mia.

"So we should go see the finder"

Lavi said

"O.k-OH MY GOD A CARNIVAL!!"

I yelled ignoring the innocence all together

The bright colors, the sounds of kids screaming on rides, the smell of cheap yet tasty carvival food. Cheap food, cheap games, easy pit pockets, I love the carnival.

Rushing through the crowds of people, I ran straight to one of the game tables. Cool! A shooting game. I wanna win a prize!

"Hello young lady, wanna play?"

Said the sunglasses wearing shop owner.

"Hell yeah, how much?"

With games like this you usually have to pay.

"For you pretty lady I'll give you one free round"

"Really!"

"Aim carefully"

O.k now then, if I hit a a prize I get it, so what do I want? A fan? No. A creepy duck doll? Tempting but no. (sigh) I wish Lavi was one of the prizes.

........I found what I want

**BANG!**

And down went the man's sunglasses

"Give me glasses"

Hey, he had really cool sunglasses.

"T-thats not one of the prizes"

"HEY! You said I could get anything if I shot it, and I shot your sunglasses so GIVE 'EM!"

"No"

"GIVE ME THE SUNGLASSES!"

"NO!"

"GIVE THEM TO ME OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

"Luna!"

Lavi!

"What are you doing?"

"Playing a game"

"Aren't we supposed to locate the finders and the innocence"

This is coming from the man who went so far as to hide in a air vent to escape work, what gives him the right to lecture me?

"Relax this is place is so crowded we're bound to locate the finder"

I said quite proud of the explanation I made up three seconds ago.

"You should focus on the mission not wasting your time playing a childish game!"

He yelled in my face before storming off like Kitty.

What's wrong Lavi? I did this so you could have fun, smile and laugh. I love it when your happy. You used to be so happy and fun-loving but ever since you got back from the Ark you've become a different person. That happy-go-lucky smile is still on your face but it isn't true. You can't fool me.

Did something happen?

If something did why didn't you talk to me about it?

Aren't we friends?

No, I don't want to be friends, I want to be more than just plain old friends. I want to with you, to understand, to see that wonderful person behind the mask known as Lavi. You try to hide it but I can see it, your bonded by the code of the bookman and even though you try to hide it your true self seeps through the cracks.

If it hurts to keep your true self locked away then only show it to me. The problems that burden you so badly only show them to me.

I glance at Lavi, he storm off very far. He was only a few feet away munching on a grilled corn on the cob.

Do you know how much I love you Lavi? I doubt you do.

Your so warm and welcoming. When I was alone and sad you were there with open arms. Being a stranger, an angel or the devil himself you would still welcome me smile and laugh, I never feel alone when I'm with you. When your away that warm smile fills my heart with warmth for days on end. Lavi, sweet,Lavi you chased away the clouds that filled my life with misery. Your like the sun showering me with warmth and happiness.

If only I could say that to your face.

"Lord exorcist!"

A voice said coming from a large crowd of people.

A rather large finder appeared holding both a corndog(with mustard) and a large fluffy monkey.

I have no comment about this but I have to hold off on the freak-out until he leaves for now I have to act professional.

", why are you here?"

"Yeah, why are slacking off here instead of doing your job"

Lavi said popping out from behind me

"hehehe, well you see the piece of innocence was here but it somehow found its way on a cargo on a train. Don't worry I've called the order and they've to intercept the train"

I'm not angry-no anger is not the right emotion for this moment. Since I not know one that fits I'll just stick with anger.

"So basically us coming here was all for nothing?"

"You can enjoy the carnival"

The finder said before scarfing down his corndog.

I'm going to kill that finder-WAIT! This is the perfect opportunity to be with Lavi and make him happy! I'm so lucky that it itches!

"Well then since we have the day off why don't we enjoy ourselves!"

I said happily to Lavi

"No thanks"

Lavi said with a deadpan look on his face

"Why not?"

"I'm tired"

I grabbed his hand and held it tightly as if my life depended on it

"No your not! Can you just have lunch with me please"

"I can't say no to that cute face, now can I?"

I'm so happy right now I could sprout wings and fly! Not only because we get to (sorta) go on a date he also said I was cute!! Insert the flower petals and the angel corus cause I'm having the best freaking day ever!!

Still clutching his hand I ran toward the nearest restaurant-Oh this is going to be so much fun. Of course to find a nice sit-down place I have to leave the extreme funness that is the carnival. Still I would happily give up popcorn and balloon animals if it means seeing Lavi happy.

After running for what like seemed like hours I came to a building that had tables, chairs and people eating on them. So I assume its a restaurant, I don't really know I can't read Spanish.

"So Lavi are you hungry?"

I turned to Lavi who looked like he was dragged through a catus field filled with red ants.

Ooops-I was so focused on running that I must have been pulling too hard.

"Yeah(pant) sure(pant)(pant) Whatever"

"YAY!!!"

Taking him by the hand(awesome) into the restaurant, the funny looking waiter lead us to a two-person table in the back of the restaurant. Its not very romantic but I'll take what ever I can get.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"That depends on whether or not I have to pay"

Since I'm a parasitic type I eat alot and at restaurants I run up a huge bill.

"I'll eat a human sized meal is that makes you feel any better"

"Before we eat you should call Mia-kun and tell her about the mission and this note "

He said giving me a slip of paper with the words **Information **written in bold letters.

Quickly getting out a piece of paper from my pocket I scribbled down a quick message to Mia. It was mostly about how to make this sorta-date go well, she was the only one in the order(that I knew) that was in a relationship. Surely she must have some sort of advice for this moment. Slapping the notes on Fifi I sent it on its very very important mission.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Little did Luna know that on the way to Mia's location Fifi crashed into a pole and lost the information notice.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Its been 30 minutes since I sent Fifi and I have to say this sorta-date has been going very well. If you forget the fact that every time I try to say something I choke on my own spit.

It first started out as small talk then went slightly deeper by telling eachother about our past mission and the people we've meet from them. I did learn a few new things about him like that he hates Wasabi due to some strange eating contest he had years ago. And that bookman obessive or his hair(or lack there of) to the point were he is still made at Lavi for unconciously pulling his hair out. He didn't tell why he grabbed the bookman hair so hard but I didn't ask, I'm content with the information I've received.

I felt something land on my shoulder, it must be Fifi. Took her long enough. Quickly tearing of the note;

_**Just be yourself so yeah make a move,don't order any gassy foods and one more thing **_

_**GET INFORMATION ABOUT THE INNOCENCE!**_

_**GOOD LUCK!**_

_**-Mia**_

Mia..............THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL! And what do you mean "get information about the innocence didn't you get the second part of the note?

"What's wrong Luna?"

Crap! I can't let him see this note!

"Nothing, nothing"

"What did the note say?"

"Its girl-talk you wouldn't understand"

"I'm the bookman's apprentice I know thousands of languages and-

I cut him off

"But not girl-talk"

"LIES!"

"NOT LIES ITS THE TRUTH!"

Giving each other an angry glare we both suddenly burst out laughing. Laugh like this, so loud, hard and strong felt good.

For the next few hours both of us began to tell each other what had been stabbing at our hearts. Not confessions of love or anything but bitter past memories that still haunt us. Even if the memories hurt both laughed at the end either as relief for releasing such heavy memories or a terrible attempt to cheer up the person across from them.

As the sky began dark and the stars peppered the sky with their radiance the waiter asked us to leave for it was getting late. Walking back to the inn both us stayed quiet. It was an akward silence but I enjoyed his company neither the less.

At the door of the Inn we both looked at each-other. We're going to be staring at each other all night unless someone says something.

O.k I can do thing, taking in a large breathe I was about to say something totally sweet and cool but

His arms wrapped around me

"Thank you Luna-chan"

And with that he let go and walked inside. His smile, his laughter, his smell, his touch. They all filled my heart with happiness but most of all it filled my hear with Love.

Today was simply wonderful

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: sorry that took so long my mom grounded me for 2 weeks so I couldn't update but now everythings back to normal!**

**Irish: My birthday is in 4 days!! I'll be 16!!**


	6. Is it OK for me to love you?

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 6: Is it O.k for me to love you?**

**Irish: this chapter will be very fluffy and sweet but not with Mia and Kanda**

**Mia: What!**

**Irish: Hehe its Luna and Lavi's turn for some fluff**

**Mia: Luna-nee-chan belongs to ****LunaXLavi!!**

**Lavi's POV**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Passing around the order hallways my head was a mess. Even since that day my heart betrayed my head. I could hate her for making feel this way but I could never ever hate her. My feelings for her are the exact opposite of hate.

But for me a bookman to have such feelings for someone is forbidden.

Knowing that such feelings are forbidden does not make them go away, in a way it only makes them stronger.

Heh, that'sonly when dealing with lust. Everyone wants the forbidden fruit, simply human nature. Lust is not the feeling I have, there is no doubt about it I am attracted to her-I guess you could call it love.

But what is love? I've seen it, read about it even faked it but I've never felt it. I've been attracted to thousands of girls even slept with a few of them but I've never actually loved them. Even if I did love her how would I know? What would I do? How would I act around her from now on? Do I play on my feelings or suppress them?

As if on cue my mind replayed a memory from a few weeks ago.

_"YUUU-CHHHHAAAANNNN!!! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!!"_

_I was banging on Yuu-chan door early in the morning. Its part of my regular morning rutinue. Instead of his usual yelling and extremely violent threats he just placed his sword to my neck._

_"If you wake her up I swear to God I will remove the flesh from your neck"_

_Looking over his shoulder I see Kanda's favorite brunette sleeping in his bed._

_"Looks like Yuu-chan got some AAAACCC~TION!"_

_I teased_

_"THATS NOT IT YOU PERVERTED RABBIT!"_

_"Oh, so she just happen to sleep in the same bed as you and you didn't try anything"_

_"YES!"_

_"Theres no need to yell yuu-chan"_

_Looking at him as he looked at her. Eyes filled with sweet tenderness, an emotion that did not suit the man before me. How did she do it? What magic spell did she place under him to make him feel this way?_

_"whats with that face?"_

_"huh!? I don't have a face"_

_" you must still be tired from all the "loving" you did last night"_

_"FOR THE LAST F^%KING TIME NOTHING HAPPENED!"_

_"But you wanted something to happen right?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"hehe I can tell you wanted to do something but why didn't you? You could have conv-_

_"when you truly care about someone your willing to sacrifice anything to make them happy"_

At the time I thought it was nothing but bull crap but now it makes sense. Sacrificing for the one you love, it seemed pointless. What good would it do if your dead the one you love would forget about you and move on. But now if I had to die or if she had to die I would die. Seeing her happy and alive would be worth the sacrifice.

Fine, I am in love with her. The mystical beauty, deep purple eyes so wonderful all you can do is stare in them. Soft pale hair, each strand of hair moving through the wind in an elegant dance. Luna, her name suits her. She is like the moon; full of beauty and grace leaving people in awe as they stare at the night sky.

She's nice, she's sweet, she's fun, she's knows my deepest feelings no matter how much I hide them.

I was an open book to her, all the barriers, the locks the chains she broke through them all. I hate her for that but I love her so much more. When I am with her I am no longer just the Bookman'sApprentice, just a face withno name. With her "Lavi" is no longer my 49th alias it became my name. I am Lavi both mind, body and soul.

**She was not nor ever will be just be ink on paper**

I'll say it, I Lavi Bookmenam in love with Luna Ayame.

But is it O.K for me to love her?

More importantly........................................................................

Will she love me back?

**---------------------------------------------------------Third Person's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next few weeks followed a very similar pattern. Luna would see Lavi, she would say "Hi" and spend some time with him. Lavi's face would get hot and then he would run. Though Luna was clueless it doesn't mean everyone else was. People began to take sides; the ones who want them to get together(Mia, Lenalee), those who don't(Bookman) and those who could really care less(Allen, Kanda, everyone else).

The teams never did anything like help(or not help) they just made comments as the two had their "moments". Of course Team Get-Luna-and-Lavi-Together could only stay quiet for so long.

"O.k team member number one, lets get started"

Said Mia who was the team's leader,

"I thought we had code names?"

Lenalee said

She was the other team member

"Too confusing, lets begin the plan"

"But we can't interfere directly or else they'll be on to us"

"Yeah, they're really sharp"

Thus the two began the plan they took two weeks to cook up, it was called Get-Luna-and-Lavi-Together- Before-Someone-Ruins-It or CAKE for short.

"O.K , number 2 do you remember the plan?"

"Yes, get both Luna and Lavi locked in a room alone until they confess their love for each other"

Yes, the plan was very multistepted or fancy but it will work.

"Good now lets begin"

Mia said before running off to start "phase 1" of their plan. Her part was to get Luna(saying there was cake) into the room, leave without her knowing them locking the door behind her. Lenaleehad the same job only with Lavi.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Luna had no idea why Mia suddenly burst into her room blabbing about something totally cool and awesome only for her to vanish with _boom_ and _click_ sound following after ward.

"L-luna-chan?!"

Lavi suddunly shouted in surprise

Like many weeks before he tried to run off but he couldn't this time for all the doors were locked. There was no escape.

_What the hell is going on-oh wait...._

Lavi instantly remembered to brown-nosing girls who couldn't stay out of other people's business. Yes, this was their doing.

"Lavi! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

_Shit! What do I do know?_

Lavi thought

_I can't say "I'm too scared to talk to you please go away or shoot me in the face"_

"Lavi are you O.K? You haven't been yourself lately"

Luna was very worried about Lavi ever since they got back from their last mission he's be avoiding her. Did she do something wrong? If she did what? Luna was very confused.

"Y-yeah sure. Don't worry"

_I'm not fine, my head won't stop spinning. Let me get my feelings in check before I face you, please?_

"Your lying"

"N-no I'm not"

"Yes you are"

".............."

_My mind won't spot racing and my heart is in so much pain. Please just leave me please_

"Hey"

".........."

Lavi continued to ignore her

_It hurts.................._

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Luna was now pissed off. Just as she was getting him to open up he suddenly starts to avoid her and now he's denying her presence all together! Luna wanted to punch through a wall only to hug him moments later.

Lavi was in pain. He could take stabs, cuts and scraps but he could not take this. His heart hurt, he felt like someone drove their hand into his chest, ripped out his heart and squeezed it so tight that there was nothing left but a husk.

Noticing Lavi's Luna rushed up to him and held him in her arms. There was no denying that Lavi was enjoying this but it only made the pain worse. But trying to push her away only made her hold tighter. Lavi had forgotten how strong Luna was. Luna petted his head as if he was a small child scared of the lightning crashing.

"Lavi just tell me whats wrong I'll help you"

His body began to tremble. He was like a child once again, the day he became the Bookman's Apprentice he threw away his childhood, the need of being held or loved. Even he threw it away it doesn't mean he didn't want it. Now that his beloved gave him such a wonderful loving embrace he could no longer deny the need any longer.

Lavi clung to her. He clung to her tightly, so tightly that if he let go for even a second she would slip away. He couldn't let her, he wouldn't let her go. Luna was the chain that held his mind and his heart together. Making him feel whole. Making him feel alive.

"D-do you love someone?"

Lavi suddenly asked

Luna did not know how to respond to such a question but none the less answered honestly.

"yes"

Lavi tightened his embrace

"D-do you love me?"

Luna was stunned. Lavi's words were spoken but they couldn't be processed in Luna's mind. After a few minutes of processing she realised the words spoken to her were real. The man she loved asked her that million trillion billion mega-mill-(**we get it**) dollar question; whether or not she loved him.

"Yes"

_What will happen now?_

Luna thought

Would he continue to embrace her? Love her back? Beat her? Mock her? Or do nothing at all?

Oh, yes there was nothing. The world around them seemed to vanish, the only sounds to be heard were their soft breaths and their beating hearts. This could have been comforting but it wasn't

For Luna it was sickening

She wanted to barf and run, run far away. She felt like her mind was breaking, she had to get out of here but she couldn't Lavi's embrace was so tight. Like a boa constrictor he just got tighter and tighter.

_Please, say something_

Luna wanted to say but her throat was dry and her attamptsat words were ragged. Her vision became blurry with tears.

_Why am I crying? _

she thought

Before her mind could answer Lavi released her from his tight embrace-well sort of. His arms were placed softly at Luna's waist, to keep her close by. His forehead pressed against hers but his eye would not meet hers.

"Lavi?"

"If I..."

"If I?"

"If I love say that I love you too would you love me back?"

"I-I"

"Even if I will eventfully have to leave the Order and you?"

"yes"

Luna finally answered

"What?"

To Lavi this seemed too good to be true.

"I love you, not the Bookman side you try to play but the real you. And no matter what happens I'll always love you. Please keep that in you records."

Lavimeet her eyes with his and gave her a very loving smile

"I love you too but.."

He said with a teasing smile

"But what?"

"You talk too much"

Lavi said before giving Luna the best kiss of her life.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Mia: I am brilliant!**

**Lenalee:*giggles***

**Allen & Kanda: You two need a hobby**

**Mia & Lenalee: THIS IS OUR HOBBY!**


	7. Its a lucky number!

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 7:**** It's a lucky number!**

**Mia: Another strange chapter title...**

**Irish: R U dissing my work?!**

**Mia: No, just your chapter titles**

**Irish: I'm being insulted by my own creation**

**Irish: I have reached a new low**

**Allen: I don't think you could get any lower**

**Irish:(tackles) Time for Allen to dress in dag!(drags Allen off)**

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The last few days have been very good and at the same time very bad. The good part was that-with the help of Lenalee-I finally got Luna and Lavi together. That bad part was that I didn't get to spend any time with Kanda before he went of his next mission.

Sure this wouldn't be so bad if everyone else hadn't gone on freaking missions! Why am I the only exorcist on a mission? I have no idea, maybe Komui is mad at me cause I told Lenalee about his plan about placing a microchip on her so he could track her movements? Maybe! Whatever the reason is it doesn't change the fact that I am lonely and very bored.

When an exorcist is bored and doesn't have a mission they can only do one thing; Do grunt work for that lab. That involves caring large items, filing, moving and delivering shit. All day I've been hearing is _Mia-san_ _do this _and _Mia-san_ _do that_ or worst of all; _Mia-san why don't you wear a tiny skirt like lenalee-chan?_Men are such perverts.

"Mia-san!"

One Male scientist called

He better not be asking me to bend over and get something so he can stare at me ass!

"Can you please bring these packet to the Bookmans' and Kanda's room?"

You want me to break into someones room(basically their house) allowing me to find all of their deep dark embarrassing secrets.

"Fine"

I said

I hate going in the bookmans' room. that place is such a mess. Its just one big pile of new papers which I think are decomposing cause the place smells like a big gerbil. How can they live surronded by garbage? Its so freaking gross! Going there makes me glad that Yuu-sama is so neat.

Getting close to the Bookmans' door, I had a very good plan. It was the simple dump and run technique but the little person on my shoulder called my morals said that was mean.

Their room was large but you wouldn't know it. There was a bunk bed; top for Bookman, the bottom for Lavi. On top of a very large mountain of newspapers a table and chairs uncomfortable sat. I wonder if and how they eat on the table without it falling?

Wadding through the ocean of dirty news-papers of various countries, times and headlines, I place the packet on the bottom bunk then swim out of there.

Now to Yuu-sama's room

This is going to be fun. He rarely lets me into his room, when he does its usually at night if I have a nightmare or something. He kicks me out as soon as I wake up. Letting me stay to snoop around was out of the question.

But he isn't here now is he

Getting to his door I break out my skeleton key. Hey, the man likes his privacy. I would respect that but I'm being evil today so I don't give a crap. O.k I do give a crap, I give 8 plates of crap but-I'm really bad at being evil.

In Yuu-sama's room; there wasn't many places to hide things none the less search to find things. The only furticure was a bed, a coat hanger, a small table with that stupid hourglass. Just looking at that thing makes me angry. Yuu-sama said it was nothing but if you ask me that "nothing" is a BIG something.

But I shouldn't think about that I should focus on searching, but where to look?

Hmmmmmm

Maybe under the bed!

Crouching down I looked under the bed. Its so dusty, my eyes are starting to(cough) water(cough). Through the piles of dust bunnies I see a book-thing. Maybe its his diary or something! Yuu-sama isn't the type of person to keep a diary...maybe its like a log or journal! Pulling it out of the dust filled cave was not a diary but an old sketch book. It must have been a gift from the General, he is the only person I know who would given him something like this.

I thought Yuu-sama would throw this type of thing away but due to the lack of dust on the cover it must have been used recently. Who knew Yuu-sama had an artistic side.

Flipping over the cover there was a simple drawing of one ponytailed stick figure stabbing a glasses wearing stick figure through the heart. You can only guess who they are.

The next few pages were about the same; Yuu-sama killing the general in various ways. The skill and detail of the drawings greatly improved, by the third page the people were no longer stick figures but full drawn bodies. I guess the Generals skill rubbed off on him.

The next page shocked me. It wasn't him killing the general, it wasn't even him at all. It was a young woman. I've never seen this woman before-well she looks a little familiar-but she was very pretty. The woman wasn't posing in any of the pictures; most of them looked like she was just sleeping. One drawing was her smiling but she wasn't smiling for him; it was like she was smiling and he was watching her from far away. The last drawing was my favorite; it was just the woman sleeping but soft angel wings were sprouting from her back. The feathers looked so real, if touched the page you'd be surprised that you just feel paper not soft feathers.

These drawings are so beautiful and detailed; you could see and count the hairs that fell on the woman's cheeks and the freckles on her nose. Yuu-sama must have taken alot of time and effort to make these. This woman must be very important to him, I'm jealous. But I'm not mad, the point of art is to capture beauty and both the picture and the woman were beautiful.

I wish I knew who this person is? If I ask Yuu-sama he'll yell at me for sneaking into his room, I have an excuse for that but for looking at his private processions, I'm totally screwed.

Maybe this person is That Person.These could be from a vision from a dream he had or what he imagines her to look like. With someone like this in the back of his mind its no wonder why Yuu-sama never says I love you.

It makes me think about the Prince and the Peasant Girl story; I accidental told Yuu-sama about it(I was yelling) and he told it was a load of bull and that the prince can have anyone he wants. And if the Prince wants the Pea sent Girl, the Prince gets the Peasant girl.

Sigh, I'm so contradictory. Either he loves me or he doesn't. Can't have it both ways now can we?

I love Yuu-sama deeply but does he feel the same way? I know her cares about me but does he love me? He's so kind to me and said with both actions and words that he cares. I should trust him but I would really like him to say it.

"Just once could say it. Just once could you say I love you"

I said aloud

"I'm telling you Yuu-chan its really good!"

Said a familiar voice

"I'm telling you to leave me the hell alone!"

Said another familiar voice

If Yuu-sama sees me he's going to think I'm such a freak! I just want to learn more about him so I can make him happy. Is that so wrong? It might not be wrong to me but other people do. So-Crap they're getting closer!

Crap! Crap! Crap! I gotta hide! But where.................?

Under the bed!

Quick as a flash I grabbed the sketchbook and dived in the dust encased cavern called the underside of Yuu-sama's bed. Maybe I'll get lucky and Yuu-sama won't go in his room so it will give me time to get the hell out of here. That could totally happen-when pigs fly. Yuu-sama always goes to his room after a mission and he stays for a long time. I quess I'm stuck in this dusty hole for a long time.

I heard the door open

"Get lost you f#$k!"

"Fine, fine. Cranky much?"

"Shut up!"

After a few heavy footsteps the door was slammed(very hard) shut. Judging by the sounds I'm hearing I'm assuming that Yuu-sama is taking off his shoes and his jacket. With a loud thump he plopped-maybe that wasn't the right word-on the bed. Hopefully he'll go to sleep, I need to get out of here!

Well lets look at the bright side(if there is one)............................this hard...............................O.k! I've got something! At least Yuu-sama doesn't know I'm here.

"Mia what the hell are you doing?"

Why does this keep happening! Every time I want something the opposite happens-idea! Yuu-sama will **not** falling asleep allowing me to leave with my dignity intact.

"If you don't get out I'll drag you"

I give up

Crawling out from under the bed, sketch book still in hand. I dusted myself off.

"What where you doing?"

"Well...um you see..um I had to put a packet thing in your room and um when I heard you were coming I sorta paniced"

"So instead of just telling me this you hide under my bed"

Yuu-sama said with a dead-pan tone

"it seemed like a good idea at the time"

"Your an idiot"

"I know"

I said with anime tears streaming down my face.

It went quiet for awhile, Yuu-sama's eyes piercing every inch of my dust covered body. It wasn't like he was undressing me with his eyes it was more like he was searching me with his eyes.

"W-what do you have in your hand?"

Yuu-sama suddenly asked

He must mean the sketch book.

"Oh, this? I found it under the bed"

"Did you look at it?"

"Yeah"

All the color drained from his face, I don't if he's going to vomit or try to kill me. I bet he's embarrassed that I saw his drawings maybe complementing them will make him feel better.

"I think there really good, I really like the pictures of the young woman"

"Shut up and-wait you don't know who that person is?"

"no, I don't reconize her. Should I?"

I have I met this person? I must have meet her before then again I'm not very good at remebering people but thats only with names. I'm very confussed

His sickend face turned to a surprised expression.

"no, no its fine just give it to me"

"Can you tell me who it is?"

This made him get very red in the face. Did I make him angry?

"I'm sorry Yuu-sama I didn't mean to make you angry"

I said trying to calm him down.

"I'm not mad its just-"

"Just what?"

"Just that if want to know who it is just look in a mirror"

"I don't understand"

His got even redder, standing up his hands clutched my shoulders hard.

"ITS YOU DAMN IT! I DREW YOU!"

He yelled to my face.

H-he drew me? No, that can't be right. The woman in the pictures was way too pretty to be me. I'm hideous and-I-I-I..........I don't feel so good.

My body came crashing down but my body did not reach the floor. Something was holding me up.

"You really are a stupid girl"

Yuu-sama said softly breaking me from haze.

He was holding me bridle style. Pulling the sketch book from my hands he let it fall to the floor. He sat down on the bed but he did not let go of my body.

"Now I want you to shut up and listen"

He said sternly

" The only reason I drew you so even when your away I can still see your face"

That was one of the sweetest things he has ever said. I love him so much, my heart my burst. Reaching up I positioned my body so my forehead touched his. I want him to kiss me but he won't even look at me. Leaning in I kiss his cheek, it was so hot it almost burned my lips.

"W-why are you doing this to me?"

He mumbled

"because I love you"

"Do you want me to lose control? Do you want me to hurt you?"

I'm not mad at him, I told him that I forgive him. Yuu-sama needs to forgive himself and the only way for him to do that is if he kisses me again. I must be brave. I don't like Yuu-sama being this way; uncertain and scarred. These are natural human emotions, yes but he won't be happy this way.

"No, all I want you to do is kiss me"

Looking at me with misty eyes fulled with doubt he lightly feathered my lips with his. His eye meet mine once again no longer misty but filled with strange determination and strength. Crashing his lips on to mine in a dominating yet passionate kiss. His hand held my head closer to deepen the kiss. If this kiss gets any deeper I think I might drown.

Breaking the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck, cuddling him childishly. Touching my bruised lips I heard him mumble something about wanting to kiss me more.

"I want to say it"

He mumbled, the arms wrapped around my waist tightened with each word

"Say what?"

"The words you say so easily"

Yuu-sama wants to say I love you! Yuu-sama wants to say I love you!

"Do you mean the words you are trying to say?"

"Of course"

He loves me

Yuu-sama loves me

Yuu-sama loves me!

"Then don't say it. If mean it in your heart then that's O.K. Just knowing the fact that you feel that way is enough for me"

I've never been so happy. I don't think I can stop smiling. Skrew, what the others says Yuu-sama is the sweetest man I have ever meet.

Letting go of my embrace I placed my forehead on his once again. His cupped my face whipping something wet off my cheeks. His hands were so warm and rough, callused from years of training.

"Your crying"

He mumbled

"Am I?"

I'm crying and smiling, I must truly be happy. Even if I'm not "That Person" he still wants to be with me. This gorgeous creature wants to be with a terrible creature like me. It seems almost too good to be true.

"I-I-I l-love you"

The words came out of his mouth like spoiled lumpy milk. It sounded better than anything I have ever heard and probably ever will.

"I know"

I said before giving him a quick kiss.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: that was so cute!**

**Allen: I think I'm gonna barf**

**Irish: I think you should shut the hell up!**


	8. To be or not be a pedo

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 8****: To be or not to be a Pedo**

**Allen: didn't you already do a chapter 8?**

**Irish: Shut up! My ass whipe computer deleted it! All my hard work T.T!**

**Kanda: It was crap anyway**

**Irish: Shut up*cries***

**Lenalee: Since that author is currently in mourning lets start the show**

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

When people are happy, I mean really REALLY happy they say strange things like. I'm walking on air, on cloud nine or over the moon. But none of those expressions can even begin to describe how happy I am right now.

Do you know why I'm so happy?!

Yuu-sama said that he loves me!

Me!

Not Lenalee! Not Allen(although that would be really hot) but Me!

I'm so freaking happy! I'm like 50 pounds of happy in 5 pound bag. I know that sounds stupid but its true! I'm so happy I just can't seem to stop smiling. My mouth could cramp up and I would still be smiling as bright as the sun. To stop myself from skipping I spun around in circles every few steps.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were high"

Luna said gettingdizzy from my spinning

"Hehe sorry I just can't help it"

I said spinning around just to irritate her

This was what it was like to be in love and have that someone return that love. Its a beautiful feeling, its like a bright fire was burning in my heart. Warm enough to fill my body but not enough to burn.

"I wasn't like this when Lavi confessed to me"

Luna said

Now was the biggest load of crap if I ever saw one.

"OH YES YOU WERE! EVER SINCE A WEEK AGO YOU WERE SURROUNDED BY FLOWERS, PINK CLOUDS AND FLYING SHEEP!"

I yelled

Luna face turned bright red, with her pale skin and hair she looked like a big tomato. Despite her Stoic personality she gets embarrassed very easily. I started to laugh.

"H-hey don't laugh!"

She said her face getting redder

"Sorry but you look so stupid"

O.k that was a little mean but so was what she eariler. As they say Eye for an Eye. Before Luna could whip out my eye;

_**CRASH!**_

_**SHATTER!**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

A loud series of noises came from the chief's or as I like to call it Robot-fetish's room. Rushing to the room, I want to make sure no one is hurt or mutated. When I got to the room I was shock by what I saw.

Allen with long hair, the bookman with bunny ears but the most shocking of all was the two little boys standing in clothes much too big for them. One looked like Lavi and the other looked like Yuu-sama. They were both very cute, just looking at them made me want to give them a cuddle.

"What the hell happened!"

Yelled Luna

She must have followed me.

"Well you see I accidentally knocked over a stack of boxes and then there was a big puff of smoke and now we're like this"

Allen said letting out a nervous laugh.

I'm going to kill that Robot-Fetish! Look at what he did to my poor Yuu-sama, his pride must be crumbling as we speak.

"Are you alright Kanda-kun?"

I asked softly

Turning his gaze to me but there was something different about it. His usual stotic expression was replaced by something almost child-like. His eye became big and sparkley.

"Onee-chan!"

He said running up and clinging to my leg.

What kind of sick joke is this!?

Who was this adorable little boy?! Just because Yuu-sama now looks like a kid doesn't mean he should act like one right?

"Onee-chan up! Up!"

He said his arms up in the air.

My body understanding more than my brain picked up the child. The tiny body cuddle into my chest and mumbled _Onee-chan_. With my years of experience with my younger cousins I knew how to hold a child but it was hard to both hold him and make sure that his over sized clothes stayed on. This was very very weird and what the hell is an _Onee-chan_ anyway?

"Can some one tell me what the hel-heck is going on?"

There are little children present(sort of) so I have to watch my language. Thinking before I talk is going to be a pain. On another note having tiny Yuu-sama cuddle me makes me think about when Yuu-sama and I might have a kid-after we get married and all. This is what his future son must look like.

And there he was the master of mayhem, the duke of disaster-I can go all day with this but I'll just some it up with Komui. He was trying to look like nothing has ever happend and if it did it wasn't all his fault.

He is going to FIX this or he will pay!

"Now, now Mia-kun there's no need to get angry. I can explain"

he said noticing my extreme anger

"Start talking"

*******************

"So your saying its an regressing potion?"

I asked

Yuu-sama forcefully taken from my arms went with Lavi to get clothes that fit. Its creepy how an 80 something man's clothes can fit a 5 year old kid.

"It was supposed to be for Bak-chan-chan's balding problem but instead of making his scalp younger it made everything younger"

He made this to make Bak's scalp younger so he could grow hair but why didn't he just make a potion that would grow hair! Not only that how would a youth potion cause long hair and bunny ears?

"And why does the Bookman have bunny ears and Allen has long hair?"

"I don't know"

Now I know why Reever and Yuu-sama want to kill him so badly.

"Come on Yuu-chan play!"

A little voice said

Looking behind the couch I saw the little boys, Bookman's clothes were a perfect fit. Laviwas teasing Yuu-sama and Yuu-sama was trying to pumble him. I guess something never change no matter what age you are. Yuu-sama turned his attention from Lavi to me.

"Onee-chan!"

Rushing over to me he quickly climb up the couch and into my lap. He looked so happy as he snuggled into my chest once more.

"Why does he call me _onee-chan_? He should know who I am"

I said petting his head like I would a cat

"Well his body regressed so his mind would too. So at that age he won't have any memories of you but since its only a potion. The memories are there but there so jumbled up that there useless."

"He knows me yet he doesn't?"

"Correct"

"This is giving me a head ache how long will this last"

"3 days tops"

I take my big, strong, Stoic Yuu-sama over this tiny cuddley one any day. Personally I find Yuu-sama all grown up much cuddlier. Still seeing him like this so meek and sweet(he's sweet in a different way) is very refreshing. I'm using the word refreshing because I can't think of any other word to use to describe this moment.

"Onee-chan I'm hungry!"

If Yuu-sama is now a child he'll act like a child.

"Then go get something to eat, that nice man over there will take you"

I said pointing to Reever

I would send Komui to do this as minor revenge(I'll do the real stuff later) but I would never trust him with a child especially if that child is my Yuu-sama, I sound like a creepy pedophile don't I?

"No! I want Onee-chan to come with me!"

He yelled

I don't want to agrue with him. He's in the "Terrible Two's" age gap. It starts when a kid turns two and ends...ugh when the kid turns 20 and you kick him out of the house. I'm not sure if thats true that's what my mom said but I guess it really depends on the kid.

I'm sure Yuu-sama will be a good boy-I hope.

Getting up from my seat a tiny hand clasped mine. Yuu-sama was holding my hand. He'd never done that before, I wanted him to be I'd never had the courage to tell him. I wonder if he was too scared to ask me to hold his hand?

Walking down to the cafeteria I couldn't help but notice the strange looks the Finders were giving us. It wasn't because I was holding hands with a little boy it was the little boy they were staring at. After they're most hated person(next to the Earl) Kanda Yuu, a person they would love to push in front of a train was now a child and a cute one at that.

I bet they were wondering if they should pick on him after all any one of them could take him. The man once towered over them now he barely reached their waist. But the million dollar question wasn't whether or not they could take him its whether or not they should take him. Even if they did hate his guts he was now a kid and did they really have the stones to beat up a kid? I doubt it, I'll kick they're asses into next month if they even lay a finger on him.

Getting to the counter Yuu-sama lifted himself up above the counter. Its so cute when a little kid is trying to be a grown up.

"What can I get you sweety?"

Jerry said

Jerry-san is every girl's gay wet dream.

"Soba"

Again somethings never change. Well I haven't had lunch today so I might as well eat too.

"Hi, Jerry-san"

"Hi cutie, who knew Kanda was such a cutie!"

I knew. Its common knowledge that a beautiful person(Kanda) was once an adorable baby.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Umm yellow curry please?"

I love yellow curry, its not that spicy and I love rice. People say they either like rice or bread; I'd pick rice over plain bread but I'd pick doughnuts over rice. I sat down next the now long haired Allen and his Stalker who ate nothing but sweets.

"Hi Allen"

"Hello Mia"

He's always so polite its almost as if he doesn't want to get close to us. Still he is who he is. Allen turned his attention from me to Yuu-sama.

"Hi there"

"Hi"

Yuu-sama said rudely

"My name Allen can you say Allen"

"Moyashi"

"no, Allen"

"Moyashi"

"Allen!"

"Moyashi!"

"ALLEN!"

"MOYASHI!"

"THAT ENOUGH!"

I yelled, as much as I love to see those two fight but this was stupid. Even if they are ages apart Allen and Yuu-sama still fight like cats and dogs. Though both of them would look so cute with kitty ears.

"Onee-chan lets go the Moyashi ruined my appetite"

Excuse me?

"Can you please wait I'm not with my food"

"NO! We're leaving now!"

I will not be ordered around by some spoiled brat even if that spoiled brat was Yuu-sama.

"No, if you want to leave then fine but if you want me to come you'll have to wait"

I said sternly

Am I his girlfriend or his mother?

Crossing both his arms and legs he made an adorable pout. I couldn't help but notice he kept looking over his shoulder and down to the floor. It was as if he was looking at something, something that shouldn't be there. There was nothing but stone floor; it must be his now child-like imagination running wild.

Letting out a big yawn I figured out why Yuu-sama was being so mean; its because he wasn't being mean he was being cranky cause it was his nap time.

"Are you tired Kanda-kun?"

"No"

He was.

Taking his hand I lead him out of the cafeteria. As we were walking his gaze went to me then to the floor behind him. I have to know what he is seeing. Is it all in his head or should I see it too?

"Kanda-kun what are you looking at?"

I asked

"The flower thats following us"

"What flower?"

"The one thats been behind us"

He pointed to the spot behind him

"Its right there how can you not see it!"

What should I do now? Should I say I see the flower to make him feel better but I don't want to lie to him? But if I tell him I don't see anything he'll think something is wrong with him, I don't want that to happen either.

"You can't see it can you!"

He yelled yanking his hand away from mine.

"Why am I the only one who can see it!?"

"It will be O.K Yuu"

"No it won't! I must be going crazy!"

"Your not going crazy"

"PROVE IT!"

"I don't know how!"

"THEN WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!"

Getting down his height I trapped him in a tight hug. I don't care if he's being stalked by flowers, attacked by dragons or even chased by killer bananas; I'll share his burden.

"Yuu, you have such a heavy burden. I can feel it weighing you down, holding to yourself and not letting anyone help you. If it becomes too much to handle you will be crushed under the pressure. So please let me share your burden. Even if its only a little bit You don't have to suffer alone."

Tear began to drip down my face.

"Your so strong Yuu but its O.K once in a while to ask for help."

"Onee-chan"

I love you so much, I won't let anything take you away from me. I don't care if I'm being selfish. I must sound crazy for letting my whole state of mind being held together by one person but I don't care.

"Yuu"

"Yes, Onee-chan?"

"Don't worry about the flower, its only an illusion"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I saw the latest DGM chapter and I am so happy! It sucks I have to wait 2.5 months for the next one but YEAH!!!**

**Mia: the noahs' new look is really stupid. They look like really crappy drag queens**


	9. An important Person

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 9: An important person**

**Irish: I want more reviews damn it!**

**Kanda: Maybe if you didn't suck so much people would review more**

**Allen: Why are you so abusive?**

**Kanda: Why are you such a moyashi?**

**Allen/Kanda: *gets into fist fight***

**Irish: Two hot guys fighting AWESOME!*watches***

**Third Person's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Kanda awoke him his room or at least he was told that this was his room. It was strange to wake in a strange new place filled with strange people. He wasn't he scarred-He was a big kid and big kids don't get scarred- in some strange way he knew this place and the people in it. It was like he had been here before in a past life or something.

The people he meet were very strange. They was a little red head who won't leave him alone. A white haired thing that he would like nothing more than to stab him repeatedly through the heart. A strange man with glasses who said he was his "Daddy" but that wasn't possible for Kanda looked nothing like him. There was only two people he really liked; one was the person who gave him Soba and the other was his Onee-chan. She wasn't really his Onee-chan but he hoped that by calling her that it would make her feel special.

She was pretty, nice-well lets just say he liked her alot. He had to keep her close or else someone might steal her. Kanda was especially careful around the White-head moyashi. Every time Moyashi was around Onee-chan he was smiling and laughing. Kanda could see right threw his game, that Moyashi wanted her to be his Onee-chan.

_Onee-chan is mine and mine only!_

Kanda thought to himself

Its too bad that Kanda could not find his Onee-chan. After being put down for a nap Mia decided that O.K if she left the room for a few hours(not one of her best ideas). Mia was now helping Luna and Bookman handle Lavi. Even though Bookman already dealt with Lavi at this age but he said he was much younger back then. Well not that much much younger but apparently when your really old a year or so younger makes a big difference.

Now here was Kanda, lost, angry and now five years old. A tiny boy in a big place there really was one thing to do in this situation; go looking for her leaving a trail of destruction and chaos in his wake.

When searching for someone you have to know two things;

1. The face of the person your looking for

2. Likely places were that person would be

At least he had the first one down. Knowing someone for four hours doesn't give alot of information about them(valuable information). It takes five hours. Even if he did know were to go it wouldn't matter; he wouldn't know how to get there anyway.

Mission:

Find Onee-chan

Secondary Objective:

Kill the red head

Walking down the one of the massive hallways Kanda saw a light-the light must be coming from a room-A room must have people in it-One of those people could be Onee-chan. Quickly increasing his pace Kanda raced into the room sadly Onee-chan was not there. Just a bunch of dirty smelly men, they were drinking and laughing.

_Maybe they know where Onee-chan is_

Kanda thought to himself

But of course he couldn't go up ask them! He hide behind the couch they were sitting on and listened to their conversation.

"Hey that Lenalee is pretty hot with short hair"

"Aren't you dating Katherine?"

"Yeah but there's nothing wrong with saying what is true"

"So are you going to marry Kathrine?"

"Hey its not that easy you know, you have to get a ring then propose and if she does say yes theres planning the wedding-ugh its a hassle"

This made Kanda think; people who love each other very much get married and when you marry someone you be with them forever. Kanda liked Onee-chan you could say that he loved her so should he do this "marry her" thing? It seems easy enough all he has to do is find a ring which he could find on the ground. But marrying a person won't work unless you find that person. Finding the men's information useless Kanda left the room.

"Did you hear about that potion incident?"

"Yeah, I heard some of the exorcists had some weird reaction to it"

"I heard they're recovering in the libary"

"Recovering? I thought they were babysitting"

" Same thing"

*******************************

In the libary Lavi was doing a great job of getting on everyones last nerve. He was cute enough for people to cut him some slack but even that was wearing thin. Even a saint would be at the end of his or her rope. The saint would eventruly him or herself with said rope.

"Lavi please get off the table"

"No! I'll fall in the lava"

He said hoping from table to couch

Lavi was playing a very nice game called "Pretend the floor is Lava" and to prevent from being burnted alive by the "lava" one must jump from couch to chair to table to foot-rest. The point of this game is unknown but one of them must be to annoy the living hell out of the one watching you.

"Lavi get down right now!"

Luna yelled waving the "mom" finger

"Play with me Luna-chan!"

He said giving Luna a loving glomp

Luna couldn't deny it; she has a soft spot for her little rabbit. And when he's acting as cute as this she just couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

"Sure, I'll play with you"

"YAY!"

"Only if we play a different game"

"awwwwww"

Lavi cried anime tears.

"Come on now what game do you wanna play?"

Lavi's face lite up

"Hide and seek!"

"That sounds fun!"

Mia said happily

_She's such a child_

Luna thought to herself.

"O.k then who's It?"

"YOU!"

Both yelled in unision.

Being It is never fun; you have to hunt for people which takes forever and you get very frustrated when you can't find them. Hiding is much more fun.

"Do I have to be It?"

"START COUNTING"

"Fine"

" 1 2 3 4 5 6 7-God, I hate this-8 9 10 11-How long do I have to count?-12 13 14 15 16 17-O.K I'm stopping at 20-18 19 20- O.k ready or not here I come!"

Luna yelled as she began her search.

Strangely enough both were very good at hiding. Luna cursed their lack of height, being small they could fit in all kinds of strange places places. Like cabinets, curtains, jars of mayonnaise, stuff like that.

Searching under the tables, chairs and everywhere else that a small child and a small teenager could hide. But they weren't in the room and must went off to hide some where else. The order was very big so this game would go on for a very long time.

Looking down the hallway, no Mia or Lavi, guess Luna would have to look harder. Then she heard the pitter-patter of steps coming around the corner

_Hehe Lavi prepare to be found._

Luna thought with a smirk

Rushing up to the corner Luna was going to scare the crap out of Lavi.

"AAAAHA-wrong one"

She didn't find Lavi but Kanda, and he was not surprised he just gave her a look that said _What are you doing you moron?_

"Oh sorry Kanda"

Luna said very embarrassed

"Where's Onee-chan?"

This gave Luna an idea, Kanda was a master tracker if he was motivated. He could find a "rabbit" in a snow storm blindfolded.

"She's hiding but I'll tell you what if you help me find her and Lavi you can have her for the rest of the day"

"You'd better keep your promise"

He said accepting the deal

Kanda liked Luna and all but her white hair annoyed him mainly because the moyashi also has white hair. But still getting Onee-chan for the whole day for just finding her and the stupid rabbit; seems like a pretty good deal to him.

"So lets get looking!"

Luna said happily

_Sigh, your too happy_

Kanda thought to himself before going into hunting mode.

Catching a person is allot like catching a criminal you have get in the mind of the person you are trying to catch. It sounds hard but it really isn't; all you have to do is say to yourself _If I was this person where would I go?_ and in a few seconds or so POOF you have the answer.

After a small POOF Kanda got the answer.

*************

Mia wasn't really going to hide-O.k at first she really wanted to but she had to make sure that Lavi wouldn't get into trouble. She had to use anything but her innocence whip to stop him from breaking things.

"Come lets hide there!"

Lavi yelled

Aren't you supposed to be quiet in this game?

"No you'll break something"

She said

First it was the kitchen(bad idea) then it was the science lab(worse idea) and now it was Kanda's room(Terrible Idea!). There isn't allot of breakable thing there actually there's only one thing. The flower in the hourglass but that hour glass seems very important, Mia would love the smash it into tiny pieces but if she did she felt that something terrible would happen. That made her only hate it even more.

"Come on Lavi lets go hide some where else?"

"But there isn't anywhere else to hide!"

"Yes there were tons of places you just never accepted them!"

How can a man be so picky with hiding places when he isn't with women? Picky in the sense that he'll hit on them but not in the sense that he'll go out with them more than once.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps both began to panic, how could they be found now!? They haven't even found a place to hide yet, nothing is worse than being caught during a game of man-hunt went you haven't even found a place to hide yet! You can't hide cause they've spotted you the only thing you can do is run to the base but only get caught because you might be able to out run one but you can't out run three of them. Nothing is more embarrassing than losing five minutes into the game.

"Fine fine lets hide there!"

Mia yelled her wanting to not get caught overridden her past logic.

In the room both the girl and the child just looked at each other hoping the other think of an idea.

"What do we do now?"

Lavi said putting pressure on Mia

"Nothing, we just wait until they're gone and go somewhere else"

She said without thinking

The footsteps got louder and louder; it sounded like they were jsut outside the door then they stopped. Did they go away? Of course not if they left so would have the footsteps. The only logical answer would be that they were right outside the door.

_Game over_

Mia thought to herself

**BANG!**

Kanda had kicked down the door, even as a child he was still very strong. That look in his eyes it was the same as when they were back in the training room. Mia wondered if she should be scarred, an incident like before couldn't occur but that couldn't stop the trembling in her heart.

"get out"

Kanda said

"GET OUT!"

He yelled

Lavi quickly ran into Luna's arms. Mia tried followed suit.

"Not you, you stay"

He said sternly.

Kicking the door closed with his foot. With looking at her he went into some clothes and went into the bathroom. Every bedroom had one, it didn't have a shower or anything just a toliet and a sink.

To Mia the seconds felt like hours, as time went by her body felt heavier and heavier. She sat down on the bed trying to release this strange burden from her body.

Kanda walked out of the bathroom but he was no longer a child; he was now a full grown smoking hot adult. Black pants hung from his hips, the white button down shirt hung open showing off his muscular chest.

_I guess the potion wore off earlier than Komui thought_

"Kanda I'm glad your back to normal-I"

Before Mia could finish her sentence Kanda lay-ed on the bed placing his head on her lap. A volcano erupted in Mia's heart causing her face to turn lava red. Kanda was laying on her lap! This only happens in those crappy paper-back romance novels!

Cheesy or not this was still very sweet of him. Mia began to pet his hair. With his cat like reflects he clasped her hand in his.

"I remeber the first time I touched you hand. The first time I felt nothing, the second time was a little sickening. The third time it felt warm and the fourth time it felt warm."

He said softly

"Are you mad?"

"Onee-chan is here so I am fine"

_Onee-chan? He said he remembered touching my hand but he still doesn't remember my name. Maybe his body had recovered but his mind is still a child. He might have his adult memories but his mentality is that of a child._

"Why were you so mad earlier?"

"He was trying to steal you"

"Steal me?"

"Yes, your not here with me someone will take you away"

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, name one person who could even try to take me away from you"

"Death"

"Death?"

"Death will steal you away just like the others"

"Others?"

"The ones like me. Everyone would pretend to be nice to us say that we were special. But words are words not feelings; in truth they hated us. Looked down on us for being "different" ,"Unnatural" even the finders had the nerve to snicker behind our backs. They didn't have the right we were chosen by the innocence not them. After being labeled as "Freaks" we learned not to trust anyone. We would live, breathe and sleep for each other, for that's all we needed. But death took them away one by one till I was left all alone"

Mia didn't know what to say she just continued to stroke his hair. They more alike than she thought. Death had stolen her loved ones too. He doesn't seem to have any family but his friends maybe? A close group of friends can be like a family and they all died.

_A memory, it can bring both pain and happiness. You must have locked these memories deep inside your heart. You thought that would make the pain go away but it truthfully makes the pain worse. I know that all too well_

" Loved ones never leave they remain in your heart. But do not let their deaths rule you, live for yourself and create your own path. Holding your memories both good and bad. The good to dry your tears and the other will make you stronger"

Gazing down at him Mia was surprised to see that he was fast asleep. Bending down to kiss his cheek one of his eye opened.

"Your not leaving"

"I know but you look so cute when your asleep I just had to give a kiss"

Letting out a sigh Kanda returned to dreamland and Mia wished she had sat near a wall because her back was starting to hurt.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: Next chapter Allen and Mia go on a mission together**

**Kanda: No they're not**

**Irish: Yes they are**

**Kanda: NO THEY'RE NOT!**

**Irish: YES THEY ARE! I'm the author so what I say goes!**


	10. giraffes go YEARGH!

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 10: Giraffes go YEARGH!**

**Lenalee:..........**

**Allen:........................**

**Lavi:....................................**

**Kanda: WHAT KIND OF TITLE IS THAT!?**

**Irish: I like it**

**Kanda: Who gives a crap about what you think!**

**Mia: I do**

**Kanda:..........................**

**Irish: VICTORY!**

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Here I am on a train with Allen Walker and Allen's Stick-up-his-ass Stalker. I think his name is either Zelda or Link; I'm not sure. Still I wish I knew where we are going on this mission. Our mission briefing was cut short due to Yuu-sama's yelling. After the potion wore off I had a to go on a mission with Allen and Yuu-sama wasn't happy about it. He tryed every option possible so that I would not go on a mission with Allen at least without him.

Yuu-sama is so insecure...............................He's so cute

"Allen where exactly are we going?"

"It appears to be a small town in the north of France"

His Stalker said answering for him

"Last time I checked your name isn't Allen"

Allen did just let out a light unhappy laugh. He's so unhappy but he never stops smiling. You know Allen its O.K to smile for yourself once and a while.

France huh? I was born in the north France, in a small town called Calais. Its was right on the edge of the English Channel. Its been so long since I've been there. I wonder if I even remember how to speak French? I guess this was why I was chosen for this mission.

When I first came to the order all I spoke was french but everyone spoke english and when I was no longer "dead" the nurses taught me emglish. I guess I have forgotten that skill, speaking french reminds me of home and bad memories.

"Miss Fal-

"Don't call me by my last name"

I said coldly

I don't deserve it. I'm a killer and my family doesn't need the shame of having a killer in their family. My family was kind and loving I don't deserve to share a last name with them. I am only Mia nothing more, until I am wed I will never have a last name.

"What?"

"You can address me as Miss or Mia thats all"

"Fine Miss Exorcist, while we are in this country please translate for us"

Does this man even know the word "relax"?

"Hehe I don't know if I even remember how"

"Impossible, no one forgets their native tongue"

"One I'm not No One I'm Mia and second I did"

"This is not the time to be joking around!"

"Lighten up will ya"

With a loud "hmph" the stalker returned to his book. It wasn't a very good book either it was one of those books that are nothing more than someone ranting out how the government sucks and how they would change it if they had the stones to do so. I like books with I don't know a PLOT!

"Allen can't we throw him off the train?"

I whined

"Hehe I don't think he'll like that"

"Well then what would you like to do?"

"I......I.....I"

_**Ding Dong**_

**Attention Passengers we have arrived at Calais. Please depart the train in an orderly fashion and have a nice day.**

Said the Train Engineer from over the intercom.

"I guess this is our stop"

Allen said getting up from his seat

Why couldn't he answer the question? Are the chains that bind him that strong? I may not be able to sense others emotions but I do know when someone is burdened. Being around Allen sometimes its like being suffocated.

Getting off the train the realization hit me. What if some of the towns people reconize me? I know after the akuma attack most people left town but some stayed. What if they ask me about my family? What should I say? Sorry they were killed in cold blood by some sick cult!

"Mia are you alright?"

Allen said giving me a calm smile

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about coming home after so long"

" I didn't know you lived here"

"I moved after a group of akuma attacked the town"

"Where did you go?"

"A bad place"

All of stayed quiet, in the train station, the streets and all the way to the police station. Glancing around the town it was almost as if I had stepted back in time. Nothing had changed; the wall surronding the town I used to climb is still old and crumbley, the cobble stown roads are still too small for cars yet too big for people. The house all the color of rust and a damp mud lined up against eachother. Most of the town was destroyed but I see they have rebuilt it so it would seemed as though nothing has ever changed.

Komui told us that the town's children have disappearing, usually between the ages of 5-11. It concern the order until one child was found trying to leave his home. Quickly brought back in the child let out an eagle-like screech, broke down the door and ran away. Innocence must be calling the children, it was our job to find the innocence and return the children back to their homes.

The head officer began to run toward us with anime tears running down his face.

"LORD EXORCIST!!"

This reminded instantly of the general who would try to hug me every time I did something "cute".

"ooffff"

He said as his face ran into my foot

"Mia!"

Oh I guess you can't do that to a police officer

"Sorry force of habit"

Picking himself up the police officer got close to my face.

"Have we met before?"

"NO!"

I didn't have to yell, that was rude if me. But I can't be recognised, I wish Yuu-sama or Luna-chan was here.

"Oh um sorry"

"oh, no its my fault I'm just on edge"

I said trying to pass off the fact that I just assaulted an officer of the law. I wonder if I can get arrested for that? I heard once that exorcists are above the law, that might be true because if I wasn't an exorcist I would be on death row or shot on the spot what ever comes first.

"Will you please give us the low down on the mission"

"Well the "low down" is that most of our children have been going missing"

"We're already aware of that what we would like to know is the general direction the child who ran away went"

The stalker said

That does sound like a good idea, follow of the path of the run-away kid and we're bound to find the rest of them.

For the rest of the time we were in the police station the stalker did most the talking. Allen didn't even try to speak, he just stood there and smiled. He was just like a doll-I think door mat would be more appropriate. Allen maybe drop dead cute and sweeter than a mountain of candy but sometimes I just can't stand him. No, this is not influenced by Yuu-sama. I wanted to punch him in the face and yell _"Stop being such a wuss! Grow some balls!!"_. I hate weak men. I believe I have said this already.

"Anyway there is one child left in the town fitting the age group"

"Really where is the child?"

Allen said finally

"Locked in a cage at his house"

A cage?

A child is locked in a cage

How can someone say that so calmly!?

"He is locked up so he can't run off like the other children"

That does make sense but it stills sounds wrong. I've always had a soft spot for children, so cute and innocent. The warm light a child imitates is like a soft breeze on a warm day.

"O.k lets get this kid and get this show on the road"

so we can get the hell out of here.

***************************************

The kid's house wasn't a house, it was a freaking palace! Apparently the father some fish tycoon moved here a few years ago to escape from the"hucle and bucle of city life". Anyway the kid is his precious(spoiled) heir, so precious that he had to lock the kid up in a big metal cage. Isn't parental love wonderful?

The mother(she let us in); a woman who's makeup was laid on so thick I'm not sure if she even had a face not a skull coated in colored wax. What cheap women she is; gaudy clothes coated in jews and the poor hides of animals. She is obviously spoiled by the rich lifestyle that surrounds her. I wanted to throw my head back and laugh as she tried to pass of her fake french accent as real. The way she said her "R's" gave it away.

"Oh please help my poor liitle baby"

She cried

Her _poor little baby _was um well- oh the hell with it he was a fat ugly kid that was rattling around a lage metal cage like some kind of angry monkey. With eyes rolled back and foams frothing out the mouth, I didn't want to even go near this near this kid. Does this kid under the affect of innocence or does he just have rabbis?

"How long has he been like this?"

Allen said as if there is a boy in a metal screeching like a demon monkey.

" Ever since five days ago. Oh my poor little boy!"

I don't want to be hear any longer than I have to but I do feel for this make-up caked woman. This is her child after all, this much be extremely painful for her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but in order to save both your son and the other children we have to let him out of the cage."

The moment I finished speaking the mother ran up and slapped me across the face. I looked at her, she looked at me. Her eyes filled with anger, mine in confusion. I touched my sore cheek, it felt wet. Looking at my hand I saw it was bloody, her multiple rings must have cut my cheek.

"How dare you think I would scarifice my child for a bunch dirty brats!"

"If this plan works both your son and the rest of the children can be saved"

Allen pleaded

Such a common and pointless dilemma. Sacrifice one for the world, it seems like a good deal to me. I guess if it was my kid I wouldn't want him or her to die but.....in the end the only answer I can come up with is that I would die for the world instead of the ones I love. I'm starting to sound like Allen.

" I don't care about those brats I only care about my baby!"

"Your son will be fine just trust us"

"Trust you!? Trust you!? Don't make me laugh!"

"Please miss"

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

She screamed as two large guards dragged both me and Allen out of the mansion, and as for Link he got to walk out on his own. I hate that double moiled ass kisser.

Still parent's consent or not I'm going to let that monke-I mean child follow him, find the cause of the disappearances, save the day and all that jazz. The only problem is how to get the kid and let him out of the house. After that spectacle I doubt anyone would let us back in.

I guess we gotta break in

*****************After dark************************

"MIA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GOING TO BREAK INTO SOMEONES HOUSE!"

Allen yelled

"Shhhh you'll give us away"

I said slapping his mouth.

My idea of breaking in was not liked among the group. Personally only cared what Allen thinks, Link can sit out side for all I care. How it is done doesn't matter the end result is all I care about.

Sneaking up to the side of the house with Allen tow, if I'm getting caught I'm bringing someone down with me damn it! Using a pocket knife I jimmy-ed the lock on the window. Funny, if that lady really wanted to keep people out she would have put iron bars on these windows.

"Mia, I really don't think we should do this"

Allen pleaded

"Shut up and get in"

I said throwing him in, I quickly followed suit.

No guards, no tripwires just really dark. This will be easier than I thought. Still this well be hard, dragging around an albino 15 year old isn't east you know.

Creeping out the stairs and across the halls I came to the door where the kid was kept. Now to open the door-crap its locked. Was it to keep people like us out or to keep in?

"See its locked, we should go"

Allen said trying to leave

"Do you want to help these kids?"

"yes"

"Then stop being such a goodie-two-shoes!"

_Innocence Activate!_

Activateing my whip I only allowed it to extend a few inches. Using it like a dagger I slashed through the lock. I'm so damn creative.

Opening the door both Allen and I saw the boy pacing in his cage. His eyes were rolled back it looked as if they were glowing.

"_I must go_"

The child mumbled over and over

The kid is an animal during the day and a possessed spirit during the night. How strange.

"_I must go to her_"

Who must he go? Her, is that his mother? Propably not it must be who ever is calling these children.

Walking up to the cage the boy turned to me, how couldn't he see with his eyes rolled back.

"_Let me out_"

"We'll let you out only if you will take us to the one whos calling you"

"_Let me out_"

" I **said** I would let you out **if** you take us to the one who is calling you"

I really hate when people don't listen to me. I don't care if I'm mumbleing or whatever when I say something to someone they'd better listen!

"_Let me out_"

Argh!

I guess he isn't going to listen to reason. I guess I have to let him out and hope for the best. Using my whip I slashed the bars of the cage. The child was free now we must follow.

The child looked at me then looked at the whole in the cage-the way to his freedom. Taking his steps out of the cage soft and slow. I thought this would be easy before he started to sprint out of the room, down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door.\/\/\/\/

"CRAP!"

I yelled as I began to chase after him.

"You shouldn't be so loud you'll wake up everyone in town"

Allen said running beside me

"I don't care if I wake up the devil himself now follow that f%^king kid!"

"I swear everyday your starting to sound more and more like Kanda"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Kanda: why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**Irish: cause I needed a plot-thing-sorta...yeah**

**Kanda: che**

**Allen: It took you forever to update**

**Lenalee: thats because she was too busy playing final fantasy dissidia**

**Irish: I LOVE ZIDANE!**


	11. Hippos go MEOW!

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 11: Hippos go MEOW!**

**Kanda: is the animal noises going to become a theme?**

**Irish: Don't know, it sounds alot better than "giraffes go YEARGH!" part 2**

**Kanda: I'm surronded idiots**

**Irish: and yet you have one of the lowest intelligence levels in the order**

**Kanda: I DO NOT!**

**Irish: Thats not what the fan-book said**

**Kanda: Its a load of crap**

**Irish:*rolls eyes***

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

For such a big body the kid was moving pretty fast. Avoiding bushes and branches with ease it took all of my energy just to try to keep up with him. Didn't I mention many times before about how much I hate running! Still I can't help but wonder where he is going. We weren't going north because we would hit the English Channel, not south because then we would hit hill and not east cause then we would be back in town. So we are going west and that would take us to the German border, maybe? Calais is close but it takes a few hours to get there by train, I don't know how long by foot.

"Mia do you know where we're going?"

Allen asked apparently not showing any signs of fatigue.

"If I did why would we be chasing some kid through a forest!"

I yelled

Running makes me tired and when I'm tired I'm irritable and when I'm irritable I'm not all that nice.

"Will you two be quiet, if he knows we're following him he might try and loose us"

Link said also showing no signs of fatigue.

For an ass kissing pencil pusher he runs pretty fast.

Getting to the point were my lungs were about to collapsed and my stomach to be violently emptied I began to hear the sounds of the waves getting dimmer and dimmer.

Running for what seemed like forever I began to notice that the kid was slowing down.

We must be getting close

I though to myself

We better be getting close, any more running I'll barf.

The kid stopped running and began to walk. We had to stop and hide or else we would be caught. Grabbing the two men's legs(they were ahead of me now) I pulled them till their face meet the dirt.

"What was that for!"

Allen yelled spitting out pieces of dirt

"ssssshhhhh"

"What are sshhh-ing me for!"

"Cause if we're caught the kid will run off and we'll have to run more"

I was right(as usual),he was wrong and 's face began to turn red with embarrassment. Link on the other hand got the message. I kinda wish he didn't so I could totally emmasculate him like I did Allen. Emasculating men is fun.

Sneaking from bush to bush the distance between us and the kid began to close. The kid walked into a large clearing but there was no grass just dirt and rocks. We had to stay within the boundaries of the clearing or our cover would be blown. How lame would that be? Don't answer that.

In the glow of the moonlight a cottage appeared, it was always there but if the moonlight disapeared so would it. It was a small,moldy dirty old shack but it made me want to go inside and take a nap.

This is what the children were drawn to and now that we're so close that I can feel its power. I wonder is it the shack itself or someone or something inside it?

"We should go inside"

Link said breaking my train of thought

Hey! You don't get to say when to go, I DO! I'm the oldest-he might be older than me but I don't give a rat's ass about him. In all truth we should go....damn it.

I didn't want to agree with him but time is of the essence. For all we know that poor kid could be getting raped. Walking slowly-Don't wanna scare the enemy away-to house I began to hear-to hear singing?

It wasn't just one voice it was many but their voices sounded sad, tired and weak. The song itself was beautiful but sad; I heard words but my brain couldn't process them but I know it was sad.

The sadness itself I've felt before; this empty hollow feeling. It was the day my family was killed and I just waited for them to wake up. Just staring at their lifeless bodies coated in my own blood.

Cold

That was what my heart felt

Cold and empty

"Mia?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you O.K?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

I'm not fine I think I'm going to barf but for real this time. I don't want to open that door, I can hear my younger self crying for my mother and father. No matter how much my child self crys all she will hear is the the howls of the wind and the crackling of the fire.

Allen opened the door of the shack.

The floor was lined with grass and wild flowers, I guess this is why there isn't any grass outside. Walking passed the threshold I saw the children. They looked fine, alive just very pale and fast asleep.

"My my what big children we have"

A voice said coming from the far side of the room.

It was a woman's voice, it was too dark to see her form. Stepping closer she looked like-like an angel? Cloud white hair and skin, long flowing gown but those deep red eyes filled me with anger. No-she isn't just an angel but a fallen angel. Dirtied by sin and destruction a once pure creauture lost it's right to paradise. Force to live out its lonely days till the distruction of the earth. She-no-IT is as beautiful as it is disgusting.

"Excuss me Miss do you know what happend to these children?"

Allen said

Don't trust her Allen, this pretty face is nothing but pure poison. Can you say "Man-eater"? Allen so young so naive, do know what you get from dating girls like that? 3,000 dollars in debt and a STD!

"There is heaven"

She said if that wasn't completely weird

"Excuse me? But if they were in "heaven" wouldn't that mean they're dead?"

I said not buying this crap

"There not dead just in heaven"

"What?"

"They're in heaven, a heaven I created"

Come again?

The children are in a heaven that you made? O.K you are either tripping on acid or your completely mental.

"O.K crazy lady we're just going to take the children and be on our way"

"You will do no such thing!"

The woman said her voice stinging my ears

"I shall do such thing becuase these children need to return to their homes!"

Those blood red eyes flashed and it felt as if the temperature in the room had just dropped to zero.

"Can you see they are happy here, why return them to the cold world"

Glancing at one of the children on the floor I noticed how thin she was and it wasn't just her all of the children look like they haven't eaten for days. Their cheeks were sunken in and I could see their bones sticking out from their almost paper-thin skin.

"They aren't happy they're in a coma and if they stay like this they'll starve to death!"

I glanced at Allen hoping he could give me some back up but he was crouched over holing his eye. Isn't his eye supposed to detect akuma? This woman has to be an akuma so why didn't it act up?

"Allen?"

"Whats wrong with my eye?"

He said looking at me. His hand holding his eyes failing to hold back the tears of blood dripping down his cheek.

"It's bleeding"

I reached out to help but he smacked it away

"No! Why didn't detect the akuma!?"

"Do not cry my child, come let me take you to heaven and all your pain will go away"

The woman said trying to get close to Allen but won't let her be within ten feet of him.

This woman is just like all the other religious crack-pots I've seen over the years. As the number of Akuma increased so did people like her. There two kinds of people like her, one who tricks people into a fake religion to take their money or ones who truly believe in the crap their preaching. I have nothing wrong with religion(I'm protestant) but I've seen when religion has gone too far in both the past and the present. I guess when people are desperate they'll believe anything. I won't let anyone Else I care about be hurt because someone is too swept up in blind faith to see reason!

"Don't touch him!"

I yelled

The woman turned her kind gaze to me, it made me want to hurl. Placing her hand to my forehead I would have swatted it away but my body wouldn't move. Her hand was so cold, like putting a block of ice on my forehead. If I don't get away something bad will happen I just know it.

I screamed at my body to move but it was frozen in place. I couldn't even speak just whimper and breathe unevenly.

"Now my unbelieveing child, I will show you heaven"

She said

"NO-WAI-T-!"

My voice said finally re-awakening but it was too late. A bright light burst from the woman's face. Then everything went dark.

***********************************************************************************************

UUUUGGGHHH! What the hell was that!? Ugh, my head, I feel like I was just thrown off a cliff. I'm kill that crazy bitch! What a minute where the hell am I? Wasn't it nighttime, good God I must have been out longer than I thought.

"Hey Allen....what?"

I called out to Allen but there was no one here, there isn't anything here. I was in grassy field that seemed to go on forever, it was like an ocean, a big green ocean. This place seems peaceful but not a happy peaceful like death peaceful.

"Where am I?"

I asked to the open air

A breeze went by or at least I think it did. The grass and my hair moved like the wind was blowing but I didn't feel it on my skin.

"We've been waiting for you, sweet heart"

A voice said

I know this voice, I haven't heard this voice in so long but I know it anywhere. But it's the voice of a dead person so it can't be real can it?

It's my mother's voice

This must be a trick, it has to be.

"Mom?"

And yet I call out to her? She won't call back cause this is all just a trick right? Yeah, a trick or maybe I'm still unconscious and this is all just a dream. This must be a dream.

" Turn around dear we've been waiting for you"

Said my mother's voice

NO! No one is waiting for me cause none of this real! My mother is dead and she won't come back.

"Turn around"

Now its my father's voice

Who's next my brothers! My aunt! My uncle! My cousins! Who else that I love will this field of torture send.

Maybe I should turn around...

NO! I'll only be deceived!

But maybe I won't......

I WILL!

I have to stay strong. I won't let these thoughts of self-doubt over come me. I have to keep reminding myself its all a trick. Even if my parents are there I bet they're all torn and bloody like the day they left this earth.

"Please just turn around sweet heart"

I have to make these voices go away!

"FINE! I'll turn the f43k around!"

I turned around, my eyes bolted shut. I'm excepting the worst. This is like an angler fish, your attracted to the pretty light but if you get too close you get eaten by the big ugly ass fish.

"Open your eyes"

"I'll open my eyes when I'm damn good and ready"

I slowly and there they were. My parents looking as happy and ALIVE as they did the day they died. It wasn't just my parents, my brothers, my cousins, my grandparents, everyone. They were all here looking very happy to see me.

I should feel happy,my long lost family finally returning to me but I'm not. The only emotion I can feel right now is wasn't "I'm mad cause you pushed me"anger this was-this-was? No words could describe this feeling all I can say is there is a strong fire burning in my heart.

I wanted blood

"Come here sweet heart give your mother a hug"

I walked up to her but I did not hug her instead I took my whip and cut her in half.

I'm not stupid enough to fall for a trick like this.

My family is dead and you can't bring the dead back to life; no matter how hard you try. Why do you think I didn't wish my family back using the Earl. Sure I could never choose just one person but that's not the point here. The point is that I know my family is dead and that will never change. They're better in heaven than in the world I live in now.

I still miss them terribly

Now this cheap imitation comes along and try to pass off as my family! Who do you think I am, Allen? I'm not swayed by the dead.

"Mia! How could you do that to your mother!?"

My "father" cried

"She wasn't my mother and you aren't my father"

I said before slicing him through the torso.

For the next few minutes my whip was flying through the air slicing my family members to bits. There wasn't any blood after I slashed them it gave me confort knowing that I was really killing my beloved family but cheap imitations.

Now standing in an empty field, a large problem came into mind.

HOW THE F$#K AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WITCH!"

A voice screamed from the sky.

I know that voice? Its that woman from before...NOW I GET IT! THAT WAS AN AKUMA! Her special ability is to put people into a coma-like state and let them live out their deepest desires letting them die of starvation and dehydration. What a way to go.

"I gave you heaven and you throw it away!"

"Heaven isn't something that is given it is something that is earned"

"Heaven can be given if by an angel"

"You are no angel"

"I am an angel chosen my god"

"Choosen? By who, the Earl?"

"Yes, god"

This is beyond f^%ked up.

"Just let me out of here!"

I yelled to the sky

The field began to fade away to the cabin I passed out in. Holy crap that actually worked?!

I got up from my resting place and looked around. The children were still here still in a coma. I looked for Allen and Link and what do you know, they were passed out to.

Time to wake up sleepy heads.

"Hey Allen its time wake up"

"........"

I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!

Grabbing Allen's shoulders I shook his his head back and for yelling

"AAALLLEEENNNN WAAAKKKEEE UPPPP!"

Still nothing

He must be still in the coma-like state I was in. What the hell do I do to wake him up? I guess the reason I woke up was that I destroyed the things the akuma thought would make me stay.

What does Allen want the most?

Its kinda sad knowing that the only way he can wake up is to destroy that thing. I would like it if could enjoy it alittle longer. It is not wrong to let children dream at least for a little while.

If I destroy the akuma will the children wake up? Its not like I can go into everyone's heads and force them to destroy the thing they hold dear. Not everyone is as skrewed up in the head as I am.

_Flap_

_Flap_

Either its a giant bird the akuma is outside. I'm going with the second one. Stepping outside I found out that I was right-sort of. The akuma was there still in her (it?) human form but a large black wing sprung from the right side of her back.

Black angel wings

She really was like a fallen angel-half of one at least. She looked down on me like a warden looks down on his prisoners.

"Your the first person to ever break free from paradise. Are a masochist or do simple hate your family?"

Break free? It seems even she doesn't think highly of the "paradise" she has created.

"Neither I simply have a firm grip on reality"

Her vain smile turned to an angry frown. I believe I have damaged her ego.

"You are committing a crime against god!"

"Won't be the first time"

Her form began to turn more monstrous with her hands forming claws and large fangs protruded from her upper lip. The angel has become the devil how very fitting.

"You are bold for one so young"

"If that's all you have to say I suggest we get this started"

I said activating my whip.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I haven't updated in forever and I made a cliffy...I'm so damn evil XD!**

**Mia: Next chapter is going to be a fight schene**

**Irish: This is going to be tough ugh**


	12. SWOSH SWOSH CLANG CLANG!

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 12: SWOSH SWOSH CLANG! CLANG!**

**Allen: So your done with the animal noises?**

**Irish: Yeah**

**Allen: Do you even know how to do a battle schene?**

**Irish: Not really**

**Allen: I assume your just going to wing**

**Irish: You know me so well ^^**

**Allen: **

**Third Person's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Two opponents were about to face each other in combat. Both total opposites, one was lost in fantasy and vanity the other was self-hating and kept a tight hold on reality.

"Lost child I shall save you from your pain"

The flying monster said

It was a devil hiding in the skin of a saint.

"The only person who can save me is myself"

Said the exorcist known as Mia.

The Akuma wing began to shed some of its black feathers but they did not touched the dirt. Floating in mid-air the feathers made a B-line straight toward the exorcist.

"CRAP!"

Mia screamed dodging the feather missiles. Apparently these feather missiles are heat seeking cause they followed every move the girl made. There was no point in dodging in them so Mia just had to destroy them.

_Innocence Level Two Activate!_

_Counter Attack!_

Counter attack was simpler to First strike were the whip opens to form butterfly wing-like blades but unlike first strike her whole arm moves instead of her bones. Counter attack is for defense purposes only.

Her whip began to move lightning fast around her. Slashing everything from all directions that was within 4 feet of Mia. It was able to anything from touching her but at the same time it kept _everything_ from touching her. That didn't bother her for she was by herself.

With _swish slash_ and a_ clang_ the feathers were all gone.

"Whats next?"

Mia said

"This!"

The demon angel screamed letting more feathers fall from her wing.

Mia roller her eyes. If this is the only move this thing got then this fight will be over fast. Yes, Mia was getting very cocky. Ignoring the feathers all together Mia charged straight for the akuma. Her whip wasn't very good for slashing but when it was in level two mode it can cut through almost anything.

"Die!"

Mia said trying to end the battle with saying something cool. Of course the akuma dodged it running the cool moment. Having a piece of her pride shattered wasn't going to stop the exorcist. Spinning on her heel Mia tried to strike the akuma again.

Mia continues to strike the akuma again and a again and a again. And the akuma dodged it again and a again and a again. Its very hard to hit it something that's up in the air even harder when its moving very fast.

_ARGH! Why can't I hit her(it?)!?_

Mia thought to herself getting very frustrated.

She was losing this game of wack-a-mole and she didn't like it! Not one bit!

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Now the angel monster was getting cocky. Mia bit the inside of her cheek she was so angry.

"Of course I can"

In one swift motion Mia's whip wrapped around the akuma's foot and with all her strength she swung the akuma into the ground. Spinning around Mia threw the angel like a shot put.

"HAH! Take that you stupid bitch!"

Mia yelled. She knew that wouldn't destroy the akuma but it would take it down a few pegs. So what if the battle would drag out for a little while longer, to Mia it was worth it.

Mia was gonna go in for the kill but the next thing she knew she was up in the air. Her whip was still attached to the angel and the angel used that to it's advantage. Waiting till Mia got in firing range the angel spun around and hit Mia with it's wing.

That wing was covered in razor sharp feathers that slashed through both Mia's exorcist coat and the black shirt underneath.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Mia cried in pain.

She couldn't touch her back but she knew it was bleeding and it hurt..alot.

"I'..you"

Mia said clenching her teeth together.

Mia was really mad now before she was just cold mad but now she was white hot with anger. She was not only going to kick that angel's ass she was going to trample beat, destroy and ablitorate said ass.

Tearing off her jacket and bits of her torn shirt leaving her back fully exposed. Since the only other people here is either in a coma or an akuma so Mia didn't have a problem.

_INNOCENCE!_

_First Strike!_

Mia had to wrap this battle up fast after activating First Strike if she keeps on for more than 2 minutes(she's improved) her arm will dislocate. Battling an akuma is the worst time to try and put an arm back in it's socket.

_I really hope I can do this_

Mia thought to herself already feeling the pain the innocence caused her.

"So this is the best what the false prophets of God can offer? A prepubescent girl and her humming noodle"

"I AM NOT A PREPUBESCENT GIRL I'M JUST SMALL FOR MY AGE! AND ITS A WHIP NOT A NOODLE!"

Mia yelled

Her height and her young apperance was a touchy subject. Not even Kanda talked about it even he did think her childlike features were adorable(lolita complex).

" Every prophet even a false one should show more dignity"

"I am not a false prophet nor am I a real prophet"

"Then what are you?"

For Mia that was the easiest question in the world.

"No one but myself"

Mia was never loyal to the order. The order was as far from God's teachings, they say they allow nothing impure just to hide their own muck. Mia hated it for what they're doing to Allen the torture they put Lenalee and herself through. Sadly she had to be little bit grateful for them because if the order never excised she would never had meet Kanda.

Mia's heart felt warm every time she thought of her beloved Yuu-sama.

"Hpmf, tainted a mind. It suits your tainted soul, just like all humans"

"Quit your "tainted human" crap already I'm tired of hearing it"

"WHAT!?"

"You keep going on and on about how humans are nothing but tainted creatures. You may be right on that note but you aren't pure yourself. You see yourself as an angel but your just as tainted as humans"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"NO IT ISN'T! WHAT KIND OF ANGEL LURES CHILDREN TO THEIR DEATHS!"

"I WAS GIVING THEM PARADISE!"

The angel just before Mia jumped up as high as she could and slashed down on the akuma.

Mia, using her whip had slashed off the akuma's wing. How the akuma could fly with only one wing was beyond her. She guessed that the laws of physics don't apply to akuma.

She walked close to the akuma wrapping her whip around it's neck. She crouched down close, she wasn't going to let it die just yet.

"I hate repeating myself but since your about to die I'll make an exception. Paradise is not given it is earned. How many times I have to say this before you get it thought your thick head. I guess it doesn't matter any more now does it?"

The whip around the akuma's neck began to tighten.

"If you destroy me then the only bringer of paradise will be lost"

The akuma said in a raspy voice.

"I think the human race can survive without your paradise"

"Y-you are a fool"

" I will leave you with this. I live in my reality not yours"

Mia said before she yanked her whip so hard the akuma's head snapped off it's neck.

_Innocence Deactivate_

Her whip retracted and she left leaving the akuma to explode.

Mia was going to get all deep and emotional but them Allen and the children rushed into her mind and she rushed toward them.

Rushing the shack Mia rushed to Allen's side shaking him violently.

"AAAALLLLEEEENNNN!!"

"I'M AWAKE! STOP SHAKING ME!"

Allen screamed his silver eyes wide.

"That's good, so how are you feeling?"

" I'm a little sad"

"Why? The akuma is destroyed, we saved the children I really don't see a down side"

" I was with Mana"

Mia had heard about Allen's Mana, not from Allen himself but through others. Mana was Allen's foster father that he turned into an akuma and Allen lived his life for him. Living your life for a dead person disgusted Mia to no end.

" You know it was all an illusion right?"

" It doesn't change how I feel"

Mia rolled her eyes at the comment.

" The dead are dead let them have their peace"

" What are you saying?!"

Allen yelled.

" I'm saying that you shouldn't live your life for someone who's dead. You can mourn and miss them but thats all. How would your loved ones feel if they saw you living for them but their already dead"

"SHUT UP! The memories of Mana are the only thing I held dear!"

"So, we mean nothing to you?"

"I never said that I-"

Mia interrupted him

"A memory is good but that's all they are"

This hurt Allen deeply. He thought Mia would understand how he felt, she lost her family. Her thought process was completely different from his.

"You don't understand the scars I bear!"

Allen screamed

Mia didn't say anything she just turned her back to him and steeped outside into the moonlight. Thats when he saw it;a dull red that stood out against her pale skin. Going across her back was a massive scar starting at her right shoulder and ending at the left side of her hip. It was hideous know wonder she wore such heavy clothing even during the summer. It was her secret no one not even Kanda had seen it.

Allen realiesed that both of them were in pain. It was the same pain but unlike Allen Mia had moved on with her life. He was happy for her for moving on but her angry at her for letting them go.

" Its O.K to let go of the ones you love. Treasure their memory but let their soul go, how would Mana feel if he knew you lived your life for him? I think he would like it if you lived your life for you."

She hoped she got her point accross. Living you life for a dead person it might seem noble but it will only lead to unhappiness. It was that trait that made Mia sometimes hate Allen.

Of course that hatered would die down after remembering what a kind and sweet person Allen that hate and anger never goes away. She vaguely wondered if she really hated Mana and not Allen.

"Allen...."

"Y-yes"

"Go find Link, I'll wake the children I don't want to be here anymore than I have to"

Her happiness was drained, she can only be cheerful for so long.

_I need to rest_

Mia thought to herself

_I can't be like this for much longer. I knew coming to this place was bad, coming back here has only brought me anger and bad memories._

Mia came back inside, why she went outside to begin with was beyond picked up the child closest to her. She briefly wondered if she would need to get help to carry all of the children or make two trips?

"Hey lady"

A sleepy voice said in her arms.

"Yes?"

Mia said not even looking at the child.

She too busy sending glares at Link and Allen for being so slow. One would be slow if forced to carry three children. Mia would carry more but they were trying to chivalrous and carried more than they should have.

"Where are you taking me?"

_Aw, crap the kid thinks I'm a kidnapper_

Mia thought

_Might as well be honest_

"Home"

"Aren't I already home?"

"No, your in the middle of the forest"

_I guess he doesn't remember coming here or the dreams he had. Its best if he never remembers._

"Hey lady, I'm hungry"

"Wait until you get home I'm sure your parents will have something to eat"

"I'm hungry"

****************************************Mia's POV***************************************

After a three hours of hiking and a child's constant bitching we finally and I mean finally reached the village. The parents were ecstatic to see their children again and I was ecstatic to have a nap. All these good things are ruined by the fact that my friendship with Allen was ruined. And by ruined I mean smashed to tiny pieces and then those said pieces are set on fire.

Saying your sorry could make all these problems go away but I can't. I'm not sorry for saying those things I meant what I said. If I was honest with something and feel no regret why should I say sorry?

My massive amount of guilt didn't stop me from falling asleep on the train ride back to the Order. I guess being up 27 hours straight overrides my guilt. I just want to cuddle up to Yuu-sama and pretend this never happened.

I wonder what he'd say?

.......I'm not even going to imagine it.

He hates Allen but at the same time he hates me being all gloomy. It all depends on whether he hates Allen more than he hates seeing me all gloomy.

I just want to see him. I'm sure I'll feel better once I do. I'm sure just going back to the Order; take a nap, have some food, talk to Luna-chan and cuddling up to Yuu-sama will make me feel better.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: O.k I'm going on a family trip starting saturday and I'll be back in 5 days so my next chapter will be later than usual.**

**Irish: Before you get your touches and pitchforks remeber at least I didn't leave you wil a cliffy**


	13. White chocolate taste bad

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 13: White chocolate tastes bad**

**Irish: I'm back from my trip!**

**Kanda:with tons of make-up work**

**Irish: don't remind me..**

**Kanda: I have to or else you'll never get it done**

**Irish: I'll do it later**

**Kanda's POV**

* * *

She's still sulking.

Its been almost a week since she got back from her mission with the Moyashi. She tries to put on a happy face but that sad look in her eyes can't fool me.

Mia, your not very good at keeping things bottled up inside. Eventruley it will come out and then you'll cry. I don't like it when you cry. But even if you do cry it won't be like last time. You have my word on that.

It all the moyashi's fault-no its Komui's fault too. If that stupid sister complex put me on the mission with them. I could have prevented what ever the moyashi did to make her so upset.

Nothing would make me happier than beating that stupid moyashi into a bloody pulp. In fact I would have beaten the Moyashi into a bloody pulp if those high-up-Order asses weren't guarding him like the holy grail. Its not like I couldn't take those guards or anything it would just take too much time.

"Yuu-sama"

Mia said to me with a weak smile on her face.

"Hn?"

"Are you alright? You seem alittle upset"

Me? I'm fine you should worry about yourself, you nervous wreck.

"I'm fine, go take a nap or something"

"I'm not tired"

The bags under your eyes beg to differ.

Both of us just looked at eachother for while till Mia turned away not able to handle my gaze.

"Maybe I should go"

She said leaving the room before I could stop her.

Dealing with you sometimes is so damn tiring. It was only a few seconds before she can running back in and hiding behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"ssshhhh pretend I'm not here"

Your such a child. What are you hiding from anyway.

"Walker-san I must insist that you return to your room"

"Now, now Link-san I think I have the right

Oh him

Hopefully they'll just talk and make-up or something like that. Personally I don't like Mia being friends with the moyashi.

The Moyashi walked up to me with that fake-ass grin of his. I hope he's going to pick a fight so I have an excuse to beat the living crap out of him.

"Moyashi"

"Bakanda"

Mia behind clung to my shirt even tighter. She really didn't want to see him, neither do I.

"What do you want?"

To make Mia upset and cry, you prick

"Don't I have the right to walk around the Order?"

As much as I have the right to brutally murder then toss your lifeless body off the Order's roof.

"Mia-san, what are you doing here?"

Your really bad at hiding Mia. Wait a minute do I detect anger in your voice Moyashi I swear if you so much as raise your voice to her I'll skin you alive.

"N-nothing"

She said faintly

Stupid girl if you really didn't want to be found you wouldn't say anything!

"Maybe you should leave"

His voice was still in his usual polite manner but they words were coated in an anger vemon.

I felt Mia's trembling fingers on my back, I think she's about to cry, like hell I'm going to let that happen. Standing up I grabbed Mia's wrist and walked out of the room.

"Yuu-sama!?"

"No listen and listen good. We're going to go to the roof. Your going to tell me why the moyashi is such a douche to you then your going to feel all better. Got it?"

"Yes"

She squeaked.

My grip loosend on her wrist and slid down until I found her hand, which I clasped very tightly.

Her hands are so small and so very soft.

Makes me wonder if the rest of her body is just as soft.

The roof was a good place for her to come clean. It was quiet, secluded and I heared her say once that she really like to look at the stars.

At the roof, it was almost dark. The sun and its orange colored rays still touched the edge of the sky.

I let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"Talk"

Her tiny body was shaking, her bottom lip quivering. Why is she scared I'm not going to hurt her?

"Well...I-I...I-I"

"Come on, just spit it out!"

"I'm sorry!"

F$#K! I scarred her!

"I didn't mean to yell I just want to know whats wrong"

"O.K,well-um Allen was upset how I woke him up from a dream with Mana. And Mana was a very special person to Allen. Now he's mad at me for insulting him. I want to say sorry and make it all better but I'm not sorry for saying it"

What is she getting at? Who the hell is Mana anyway? Doesn't matter I doubt insulting Moyashi friend is the only reason why she's upset.

"What else?"

"And you have an important person too right? The one you have to find. Its like Allen with Mana and I and I-I-I HATE MANA AND THAT PERSON!"

"What?"

"I HATE 'EM! I HATE 'EM! I HATE 'EM!"

She screamed over and over.

I began to feel angry, angry at her. Doesn't she know how much this person means to me?

"Why?"

I said my teeth grinding together.

"Because that person makes you sad! I know you want to be with that person but you can't so your sad! I don't like it when your sad! I'm mad at that person and Mana because they left you and Allen making both of you sad."

She yelled till she became red in the face.

What she said was so childish but so very sweet. She is just like a child, so innocent, simple and kind. All my anger flowed away like the tears flowing from her pretty blue eyes. Still seeing her cry made my arms ache to hold her. Why aren't I holding her? Grabbing both of her arms I pulled her into my chest.

"Your too soft-hearted but thats one of the things thats good about you"

"B-but I don't understand"

She said between sobs

"I guess I should explain it to you"

I sat her down beside me. She is the first person I have told this to but I cannot tell her everything. I cannot bear the thought of her learning of my creation,she might reject me. I don't believe I am lieing to her I'm just not telling her everything, I might tell her someday.

"Have you heard of the second exorcist?"

I asked

"Alittle, all I know is that they're all dead right?"

She said rubbing her eyes

" Well not all of them I-I'm a second exorcist and the person I'm looking for is also a second exorcist"

It felt so odd to hear myself say such things. I always kept to myself but if I stay locked away from her I'll lose her. Its either my pride or Mia, I hope I'm making the right decision.

"So what his or her name?"

She asked

She was completely unfased by what I just said? Does she really only know so little about the second exorcist or is it that she really just doesn't care?

"Its a he and his name was Alma"

"You two were close weren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Why did he leave you?"

"I'm not sure"

It still hurts, even thinking about it drives a blade through my heart. Almost instantly after I said those words Mia plopped herself into my lap and buried her face in the crook of my neck. She was crying again.

Crap

" He must have been taken away or something"

My cheeks feel really hot right now. She is so close to me-what am I some kind of perverted old man. Is one adorable girl reducing me to a perverted old man or worse the rabbit!

Wait what did she say?

"Because there's no way that he would leave you if you were so close"

Things aren't always in black and white. People who you think care about you might really hate you. He promised we would always be friends. He wouldn't break our promise, right?

"Yuu-sama?"

"Hn?"

"I promised I would help you find that person,correct?"

Its one of the things that made me fall in love with you so of course I remember it.

"Yes"

"I'm-I'm going to keep that promise but when we find him I'm punching him in the face, if that's O.K?"

Its not like I can stop you. If I tell you no your going to do it, reverse phycology won't either cause you'll still do and say I let you.

"Its like I can stop you"

I said

"Yup"

she said giggling.

"I see your all better"

"I wasn't before?"

Your ignorance is almost comforting.

"Ugh, if you feeling better get off me"

You being on my lap like this is too damn tempting.

" No!"

She said wrapping her arms around my neck and squeezing me with all of her streangth.

"Get off"

"What's the worsest that could happen?"

I could pin you to the floor and kiss you till your mouth cramps. Even though that is a great idea someone will most likely pop out of some crack in the wall and ruin it for me.

" Can't I just stay here with you?"

She said whining in a cutesy voice.

"Fine you can stay"

If you get "attacked" it will be all your fault, not mine.

"YAY!"

She said giving my a kiss on the cheek.

I would have liked a kiss on the mouth better.

"Yuu-sama if you were Allen would you forgive me?"

she said wriggling around making herself comfortable.

Just thinking about being Allen makes my skin crawl.

"...sure...yeah"

"Thats not a honest answer"

So? I don't want to pretend I'm the Moyashi! It makes me want to puke my guts out. I can't say that to her she'll get mad or worse, start to cry again. I guess I have to be "supportive" for this one.

This is going to be really hard.

" Whatever you must have said to him must have been very hard to swallow. I think after he cools down he'll forgive you"

Ugh, how can people talk like this without puking?

"Are you sure sure?"

"Yeah"

Her hand pulled my chin so my face meet hers.

"Thank you"

Then she gave me a kiss on the lips.

Her lips are so plush and soft. It makes me want to kiss her again and again.........

I wish I could kiss her more than just one time but some how I can't do it.

"Mia can I...........um.."

This so much easier in my head. Of course my head I just start kissing her and despite her resisting she begins to respond to it.

"Kiss you again?"

Ugh, here comes the slap.

Or not.

Why isn't she answering?

"Mia?"

Looking out of the corner of eye I saw my little Mia sound asleep. She must have wore herself out by crying so much. She's so damn cute. Maybe both of us can sleep here tonight?

That does sound nice,its not too its not too hot and no one is around to make us leave. I barely get to be around her, mission after mission. I used to enjoy that sort of thing. Always busy never having to be around such idiotic people. Now I kind of hate having back-to-back missions. I don't have anytime to be with Mia and after a while I begin to miss her.

I'm with her now but maybe not for long. I should make the most of myself comfortable I kissed to the top of her head.

I feel so tired all of a sudden. Its as if I was held down by heavy chains and now there finally let off. Was it because I told Mia about Alma? Possibly this is what it felt like when she told the general and I of her dark past?

This feeling its almost freeing.

I'm still not able to escape this cage but someday I'll be free. Then I can join you in the skies my little bird.

* * *

**Irish:That was a horrible chapter, so OOC**

**Mia: To boost her confidence please review if you disagree**

**Irish:-goes into emo corner-**


	14. A rival appears!

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 14: A rival appears!**

**Irish: I've wanted to make a chapter like this for the longest time! I'm very excited!**

**Kanda: You choose this over a social life?**

**Irish: Your one to talk!**

**Allen: -happy that Kanda is humiliated-**

**Mia:-sweatdrop- lets start the show-I mean chapter**

**Mia's POV**

* * *

I could say that the day began like any other but I can't cause it didn't. Waking up on the roof and being held by Yuu-sama(that part wasn't so bad) isn't exactly in my morning routine. I like-no love being in Yuu-sama's arms but he has really strong grip. When I woke up I really had to go to the bathroom but due to his iron grip I had to hold it until he woke up. That was a few hours after I woke up. I would have spent more time with him but I was hungry and I _really_ had to go.

Its now 10 am,Jerry-san stops serving breakfast after 10 am. I cannot survive for more than a hour and a half without my breakfast! I had no choice but to steal some food off of Allen's food mountain. I had to be sneaky cause that boy guards his food like some wild animal.

So here I am sitting by myself(I'm too afraid to go sit Allen and company) eating potato soup and dangos. I would rather have a nice bowl of cereal. I could really use a friend right about now.

"Hey, can I sit with you?"

Said an unfamiliar male voice

Looking up from my food I saw a young blonde haired finder smiling at me. It was rare to see someone so young as a finder. Most finders I've seen are either in their late 30s or early 40s. This man had to in his very early twenties.

"Sure'

You can never have too many friends.

"So whats your name? Mine's Caleb"

Friendly one aren't you?

"Mia"

"A cute name for a cute girl"

Cute? He must think I'm 11 or something. Thats not something new. I wonder if I should tell him? With my luck I'm probably older than he is. I shouldn't say that. Crap! Now there's an akward silience I should say something.

"Your alot younger than most of the finders I've seen"

I said

"Yeah,my dad is a finder and he wanted to keep an eye on me"

I think military school or prison seems like a much better option. If he went to those places he might actually live a full life.

"What are thinking about? Me maybe?"

"No"

Why would I do that?

"Your so blunt"

"Thank you"

"That's wasn't a compliment"

"Blunt is another word for honest. So to me you said I was honest and I thank you for the compliment"

"You sure are positive"

Its not really being possitive its more of twisting the words until they sound better.

"Nah, I'm more of a glass half empty kind of girl"

He gave a little chuckle.

"You're an interesting girl,you know that?"

Interesting? That's good to hear. Now I won't have to worry that Yuu-sama will become bored with me.

"Thank you"

I said for the second time.

He just flashed a toothy grin. It was the same kind of smile that Lavi has, weird. This guy must be the flirtatious type and gives those smiles to everyone. It kind of gives me the creeps.

"Mia-chan!"

Luna-nee-chan! My hero(sort of)!

"Luna-nee-chan!"

I called back

Caleb's once smiling face turned into an angry one. Why is he angry? Was it because of Luna-nee-chan? If it is then why?

Once Luna passed Caleb she rushed over and slammed her hands on the table.

"What was that?"

She yelled

"What was what?"

"Don't give me that! You were totally flirting with him!"

"I WAS?"

Luna sweat dropped. She calmed down a bit and sat across from me.

"Mia-chan, your so naive its almost adorable. You may not have noticed but he was flirting with you"

"He was?"

"Yes, why didn't you tell him you had a boyfriend?"

"It never came up,was that bad?"

Is it not odd to say to every guy you meet saying "hey I have a boyfriend" and expect to still have a normal conversation?

"No, its not bad but if he comes on to you again set him straight O.K?"

"O.K"

Note to self: when talking to a man that isn't either married or my friend I must add the fact that I have a boyfriend into the conversation.

"Good"

"Do you think I should tell Yuu-sama?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!"

Possibly

"Kitty will kill him the moment after you tell him"

She said continuing.

Yeah, I guess she's right and in the state the Order is in now we can't afford to loose anymore finders. Even if Yuu-sama says that they are replaceable. Men come from all over to join the Order hoping to become exorcists. The innocence doesn't choose them shattering their and then forced to become finders. Its kind of sad really.

"I guess your right"

I said with a sigh

"I am right so just-"

She was interrupted when she was glomped by a large red-headed bunny.

"LUNA-CHAN!"

Luna was not as happy to see the rabbit as the rabbit was her. She loved her rabbit but sometimes it hoped on her at the wrong time.

"What?"

"Panda said I could get a day off don't cha wanna spend time with me~!"

He said happily

Its amazing how different Lavi is to Yuu-sama, not just physically. I mean Lavi is very cheerful and talkative,Yuu-sama is very stoic and quiet. Lavi is the playful thief and Yuu-sama is the lone warrior. A thief may be cute but you can never tell if they are true. I know my warrior will always be true(I hope).

"I'll think about it"

Luna said

"Don't think go with me!"

He protested

"Go where?"

"On a date of course!"

"A date?"

"Yeah,you said four weeks ago that when I get a day off you would go on a date with me! Guess what? Today is that day!"

Never make a promise with Lavi cause he will never forget it and will hold you to it.

"Fine, fine I'll go on a date with you just give me five minutes"

Luna said knowing she was skrewed

"YAY!"

The bunny yelled happily

"Sorry, Mia-chan I have to go"

"Its fine I wanted to go to the library today anyway"

I said watching my friend be dragged away.

My food half finished I got up from the table and began to head to the library. The books there aren't that great but I need something to pass the time. I should tell Komui to add more fairy tails to the library. Beauty and the beast is my all time favorite. Its so romantic and the best is that the prince doesn't fall in love with a princess but a regular girl. Its one of those special tails where the peasant girl gets to be with the prince.

Walking outside the cafeteria a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Hey"

It was Caleb. Was he waiting for me? That's really creepy.

" um hi"

"Are you done?"

"Done with what?"

"Talking to _her_"

I didn't like the way he was referring to Luna-nee-chan,its making me feel really uneasy.

"You mean Luna-chan?"

"Yeah, whatever, so are you done talking to her?"

He said his tone changing into a more cheerful one.

" Yeah, she had something to do"

"Good, now I can be with you"

This boy went from really nice to really creepy really fast. I should at least give this guy a chance, we could become really good friends.

"O.k"

"So lets go"

"Go where?"

"To the town"

"Why?"

"So I can buy you something pretty"

That's nice of him. Still once he gets me something I have to get him something of equal value and thats going to be such a pain.

"Thank you but I don't really want anything"

I said trying to be polite.

"Nonsense! Come on!"

He said grabbing my wrist.

This is where I draw the line.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

I yelled ready to kick in the crotch at a moments notice.

"Come on its not like I'm hurting you or anything"

He said letting go

"I know I know but I don't think my **boyfriend** will be very happy if I go to town with some guy I just meet"

Telling him I had a boyfriend was easier than I thought.

"You have a boyfriend!?"

He said acting more angry than surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I lead you on or anything"

I said even though I still have no idea what being "lead on" is. I should really learn innuendos about stuff.

"No, no its fine. Can we go to town just as friends maybe?"

He said rubbing his palm against his forehead.

He was taking this much better than I thought he would. He wants to be friends too! That's so great! I don't have to feel like I'm cheating on Yuu-sama and I get a new friend.

" Yes! That would be be great!"

I said happily

"Awesome! Will you still go to town with me?"

"O.K"

Going to town with Caleb wasn't that bad actually. We mostly window-shopped but that's still nice. He offered to buy me lots of things but I declined them all because they were way too expensive. He really wanted me to let him buy me this really weird dress. It was really odd it looked like a dress for a doll rather than a person. It was black and white, puff sleeved ended at the knee and was covered in lace.

After about the five store I offered to buy us some ice cream. I would have bought the ice cream but I left my wallet back in my room. I feel really bad about making him pay of course that didn't stop me from scarfing down the ice cream in under five seconds. I always love the looks people give me once they see how much I can shove in mouth at once.

"So who's better looking me or you boyfriend?"

He said eating his ice cream.

I had mint chocolate chip, he had vanilla which I think is one of the grossest flavors ever.

"Oh that's easy! My boyfriend"

There is no contest, compared to Yuu-sama every guy on the face of the earth is a pile of crap. The big rain cloud over Caleb's head made me feel alittle bad but I was honest with him.

"Are you O.K?"

I asked

"Yeah"

We both stayed quite and continued to eat our ice cream.

***************Back at the Order(Third Person's POV)*************************

Kanda was not in a good mood today. This mood was different from his usual skrew-everyone mood or less usual yet dangerous touch-me-and-I'll-slice-you-to-bits mood. This was one of those my-girlfriend-ran-off-this-morning-and-I-have-no-idea-why moods. One could say he was either confused,sad or maybe both. With Kanda its very hard to tell.

Kanda had little to do. The training room was filled with finders so going there was out of the question. He wasn't hungry so he couldn't go to the cafeteria. He decided to meditate letting his thoughts wonder and maybe coming up with something to do.

During meditation Kanda thought about many things such as the meaning of life and what Mia would look like as a cat-girl maid. The second thing was one of his favorite things to think about. Some other favorites were killing the rabbit and/or the moyashi.

Kanda was beginning to enjoy(or whatever Kanda's version of enjoy is) his meditation till someone began to tap his shoulder. It was starting to get very annoying.

Opening one eye he saw a middle aged finders with a very worried look on his face. Kanda had seen this finder before so the finder should know that Kanda is never to be bothered. The executions are of course the general, Mia or someone with a death wish.

"H-have you seen my son?"

The man asked him breathlessly

_Why would I care about your offspring? All finders look the same to me._

Kanda thought to himself.

He thought that he should at least answer the finder,Mia has been giving him grief about being nicer to people.

"No, I haven't"

"Please, if you see a young finder with blond hair let me know immediately"

This made Kanda curious

"Why?"

"Well my son has this condition were if he's around young girls he attacks them"

Kanda rolled his eyes

"He's a rapist"

"That's not true! Those girls made him do it!"

_Those girls made him rape them? I believe in the Lock Ness monster more than I do that story._

Kanda thought to himself while rolling his eyes once again

"You better go find the little pervert before he dry humps some waitress"

Kanda said with extra venom.

The man made a face that looked like he was about to throw up.

"Well, if you find my son Caleb please let me know"

And with that he was off.

Kanda closed his eyes and continued to meditate caring little about the words spoken to him. Just before he could truly find peace he felt another tap on his shoulder.

This time it was Allen

_Cocky Moyashi! Just because your Mia's friend doesn't give you the right to bother me!_

Allen had forgiven Mia but was never alone with her long enough to tell knew she meant no harm by what she said. She was just looking out for him. She was like his big sister in a way.

"Is Mia back yet?"

"She left?"

Kanda said slightly surprised he actually answered him.

"Yeah, she left with some guy um I think is name was Caleb or something"

A switch suddenly went off inside Kanda's head. He knew what he had to do and what would happen if he doesn't.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?"

"What?"

Kanda didn't have time to skrew around with him.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Maybe to town or something"

Said Allen not knowing the gravity of the situation.

Kanda felt both jealously and anger wash over him. Mugen was itching for blood.

"Caleb can we go home its getting late"

Mia said watching the sun sink into the earth.

She knew it was getting late, Yuu-sama might worry about her plus she was getting tired.

"Come on just a little while longer I wanna show you something"

"Can't we do it tomorrow,I'm really tired"

Mia whined

"Come its just alittle up the way, please"

He begged

"Alright fine"

Mia said being too naive for her own good.

"Great!"

He said happily

He lead her toward an old abandon house on the edge of town. Barely any people were there, the closer to the Order you were the safer you were from akuma. On the edge of town no one can hear you scream.

Caleb lead Mia into the house, it was the classic example of what happens when you leave a house for about thirty years. Dust coated walls, cobwebs, some rats, the works.

"Caleb, why are we in this old house?"

Caleb snuck up behind her and he placed a chlorophyll drenched cloth over mouth making her fall unconscious. Caleb smiled this girl will make a beautiful doll. A body of a woman but the face and innocence of a child. All she needs is a dress then she'll be perfect. His parents never let him have dolls of his own so he had to go find them.

Taking her up the stairs and into one of the rooms. He took out a dress he saw earlier today, it will look so cute on her. Carefully dressing her he waited patiently for her to wake up. Once she did the fun could begin.

***********Mia's POV*****************************************

What happened?

All I remember is going into this weird house with Caleb then feeling something going over my mouth, smelling something really weird then everything went dark.

Ugh, why am I on the floor? WHAT AM I WEARING!?

Its that weird dress from that shop earlier today. Why am I wearing it and where's Caleb? Were we attack by a burglar or something? Glancing around I see Caleb sitting on a chair accross the room with a weird smile on his face. I'm glad he wasn't hurt.

"Caleb what happend? Are you alright?"

I asked trying to get up. I tried to get up but my legs just wouldn't move.

"I'm fine"

he said walking over to me

"Great,can you help me get up?"

He sat down next to me and held my chin is his hand.

"I think your perfectly fine just the way you are"

He began to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

No one or then Yuu-sama can touch me like this. I'm not some cheap hooker on the side of the road, I have morals! Using all of my strength I slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

"Don't touch me"

I screamed

Caleb's once calm face changed into an angry one, he hands moved away from my chin and down to my throat.

" If you want to live I suggest you be a good little doll and stay still"

He said, his thumbs pressing down on my windpipe.

I am going to be raped and most likely be killed. I can't be dirtied like this, I'll never be able to get married. Also I can't die, I have to make up my sins and I have to keep my promise to Yuu-sama. He'll never forgive me if I break it.

I'm scared...........

Yuu-sama please save me

I began to cry as Caleb began to play with my hair and the top buttons of my dress.

"Your very pretty you know? I might just keep you"

Keep me? Good God I bet he's going to chop me up into little pieces then keep them just like a keral killer I read in a book once. The real terror began as Caleb began to finger my body while giving me kisses on the cheek and mouth. His lips were cold and slimy just like a lizard.

To save myself from humilation I began to sink into myself. Pretend I was far away from here. As I drifted I began to hear noises such as yelling and screaming. The sounds of things smashing and the rushing down stairs then everything was quiet. I wonder if it was all over and I had died?

Something or someone began to poke my cheek.

"Hey, are you alright?"

said a soft voice

I know that voice, opening my eyes my heart melted at the sight of my savior.

"Yuu-sama.."

I said softly

"Can you walk?"

I tried to get up but like before I only fell on my ass.

"I guess I have to carry you then"

Picking me up bridal style I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"I was so scarred"

His smell was so soothing.

"I know, no one will harm you ever again"

With my heart filling with love for him I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Yuu-sama, I knew you would save me"

The prince had killed the evil demon and rescued not a princess but a common peasent girl. The peasent girl loves her noble prince for both his great streangth and his kind heart.

* * *

**Irish: That was one of my longest chapters**

**Irish: I always wanted Kanda to save Mia like a prince.**

**Allen: If he's a prince then he's a terrible one**

**Mia: He's my prince**


	15. Gaba Kawa

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 15: Gaba Kawa**

**Irish: Its almost 2010!**

**Kanda: Still no flying cars**

**Irish: True**

**Allen: Or a cure for AIDS**

**Irish: Also true**

**Allen: And-**

**Irish: I GET IT!**

**Allen: But**

**Irish: NO BUTTS STORY STARTS NOW!**

**Mia's POV**

* * *

Its been three days since that "incident". It feels like it was only a second ago, my body is still shaking. Its scary to even be alone, I keep thinking that he's gonna to attack me again.

I know that's impossible. Yuu-sama told me that he slashed him through the chest then kicked him down a flight of stairs. Strangely the man survived the attack and the only reason Yuu-sama didn't finish him off was 4 men holding him back. That man-I can't even say his name anymore. He made me feel so weak and helpless.

I hate it

I feel so angry, I feel so angry at myself. I could have prevented it somehow. I should have been...I don't know something. I'm an exorcist for crying out loud. I'm supposed to save people not the other way around. I feel like I've failed as an exorcist. I know this has nothing to do with akuma but this feeling of failure won't go away.

I've read that this is a common feeling with victums of sexual assult. Even though the victum is not at fault he or she feels that way. I thought by learning about it before hand(Just in case) but the feeling still remains.

I'm so grateful to Yuu-sama for saving me. If he hadn't come well lets just say I wouldn't be able to get married anymore. He's been so sweet to me, letting me stay in his room, letting me cry on him till his shirt is soaked with tears and snot. When ever I started to beat myself to get over it he just stayed quiet and held me till I cried and felt better.

I remember when Yuu-sama took me back to the Order. I was still in a daze by this time the reality of the situation had hit me like a ton of boulders. Luna-nee was angry at the man who attacked me and that she didn't get the chance to take a whack at him. The general was crying and so was our newest member Choaji-whom I call Butters. Marie with his usual stone faced expression just said that he's glad that I'm safe. The other people who didn't know me or was just in the area were nice to me. It wasn't the good kind of nice it was more pity nice or I'm sorry that happened to you but I'm secretly glad its not me nice.

Whats the point of being kind if its not real? Human are such strange creatures, I know that sounds weird coming from me a human. It wouldn't be if that statement came from an alien or a dog. I'm getting off topic now aren't I?

I wish people would stop treating me like I'm dieing or something. I just want things to back to the way they used to be. Yes, I'm hurt, scared and I am going to be much more careful of _everyone_. I'm still healing but I'll heal even faster once this whole mess it behind me. I'm ready to move on isn't everyone else?

I don't think so because ever since I've gotten back Yuu-sama hasn't spoken one word to me. He has be comforting but he hasn't spoken to me nor to anyone, I'm worried. Its like he's there but at the same time he's time he's not.

I should probaly stop ranting in my head and go talk to him. I close my book, it was one of my favorites; _Final Fantasy_volume 7. I didn't really read it I just stared at the was one of my favorite parts too. Its where the main character Cloud has to dress up like a girl to save Tifa from being some mob boss's bride. When he gets there it turns out that the mob boss chooses him to be his new bride. Then Cloud is almost raped by a creepy 50 something year old man.

Walking out of my room that has now became my cave, everyone was giving me fake smiles and light 't these people tell that it is only making me feel worse?

"Hey Mia how are you feeling?"

Asked Luna-nee appearing behind me

"I'm good how are you feeling?"

You looked like you haven't slept in days.

"I'm fine don't worry about me"

Her smile was faint and sad. Please don't force yourself to smile for me. I hate people who lies to themselves. Don't tell me not to worry about because I worry about everyone.

"Do you know where Yuu-sama is I need to talk to him?"

"Kitty isn't watching his master?"

For the past few days Yuu-sama has barely let me out of his sight. I really don't mind that he left to do something,couples can't do everything together. I don't really like Luna-nee referring to me as Yuu-sama's "master".

"Yeah, so the master has to find her pet"

I said playing along

"Sorry I haven't seen your Kitty"

"All right then Oh, by the way please don't try so hard to be happy just to make me feel better. It only makes me feel worse"

I said finally getting it off my chest.

"What?"

"I gotta go"

I ran-well it was more of a fast walk but none the less I went away from her rather fast. I didn't really want to explain to her why I feel this way because I can't even explain to myself. I just want to forget, I know that's against my motto "keep moving foreword" but no matter what you say you can always contradict yourself later.

Now to find Yuu-sama. This place is so big we always seem to be looking fro eachother. So where could he be? Yuu-sama is always on a scheduale, I like it at times. It isn't mealtime so he wouldn't be in the cafeteria. Theres still alot of people in the training hall so I doubt he would be there. Maybe he's in that empty room meditating? That seems like a good idea. I tried to meditate with him once but after a while a fell asleep and tipped over.

He said meditating was to focus the mind or something like that. Taking a nap does the same thing and its alot more comfortable then sitting up for hours on end. I guess it relaxes him, for me its climbing things such as trees or rocks.

The empty room that was unofficially dubbed Kanda's meditating room was only a 12 minute walk from where I was. Sure enough he was there sitting perfectly still like a breathing statue.

He's so handsome...I could stare at him for hours.

Now THAT sounded creepy and sadly true.

Butterflies began to float around in my stomach. It doesn't matter if I've known someone for five minutes or my entire life I'm always too scared to approach people. I want to tell him how I feel but I'm scared. Its kind of like when I fell in love with him. I wanted to tell him but I was too afraid to.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I walked as quietly as I could over to him. I knew that he noticed me but he choice not to react to my pressence. Please just look at me. I want to hear your voice,don't shut me away.

I'm right next to him but I might as well be on the other side of the earth. My body hurts, my eyes are burning. I think I'm going to cry.

"Yuu-s-sama"

My voice sounded very faint and sickly

He did nothing. Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I don't understand, please why won't you tell me?

I felt hot tears pour down my face with a painful sting. All the energy I had before began to drain away. I wanted to walk away and go lie down but I can't or I won't.

My mind is breaking I need him to just talk to me and make it all O.K. Every since I lost my family I told myself to be strong so at times like these I wouldn't need to depend on anyone. I don't think I can do that anymore.

"P-please just say something, anything! I'm sorry if I've been around too much and I know people need their space but I-I just don't know what to do anymore"

I bowed my head showing my weakness and began to cry. What a pitiful creature I have become. Yuu-sama is probably disgusted I know I would be. I hate myself, I really really hate myself.

I felt myself being pressed against something firm but very warm. My whole body was now covered in the same warmth. I felt this warmth so many times, I love it, I love him.

"I-its my fault"

His voice! I've missed it so much, I know that sounds weird but I don't care. It sounds so nice and wait did he say it was his fault?

"What?"

"The reason that person attacked was because I wasn't there to protect you"

He blames himself, why? Its that man's fault not his, I don't understand. I guess I'm not the only one in pain.

"It wasn't nor will it ever be your fault"

I removed my face from his chest and looked him straight in the eye. Those strong eyes, they looked so guilty and sad. You can't blame yourself for things you have no control over. Its like throwing yourself in jail because the sun has set.

"But I....."

"No buts and besides your starting to sound like Allen"

With all that talk of it being his fault Yuu-sama really was starting to sound like Allen. I'm sure this will snap him out of his depression.

"Don't you compare me to that stupid Moyashi!"

I started to laugh he's so cute when he's mad. The best part is that his sad face is gone, it's replaced with an angry one but it still counts.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because your so cute Yuu-sama and besides since your so mad at me you aren't sad anymore"

"If your just going to tease me then leave"

He said with a pink tint in his cheeks.

Oh, no he's not going to go in one of his famous "princess of everything" moods. No one is a bigger diva than Yuu-sama. Its cute and annoying at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere"

I said with a silly grin on my face.

"You know just because I have a different expession on my face doesn't mean that I'm not sad anymore"

"REALLY?"

MY WONDERFUL PLAN HAD BACKFIRED!!!!

"Really"

Damn......

"What can I do to make you unsad?"

"Nothing and unsad isn't even a word"

"It can if I what it to. But seriously are you sure there isn't anything?"

"Yes"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I am"

"Are you really _really_ sure?"

"YES! I'M SURE!"

Crap now he's pissed at me and not the way I wanted either.

"Sorry, I'm just a little too persistent with things"

I said rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment

" Your persistent, I like that, its really cute"

DID HE JUST!?

DID HE SAY THAT??!

DID HE SAY THAT I'M CUTE BECAUSE I'M PERSISTENT!?

My face feels hot, I think I might even have a nosebleed. I think I might even faint, he said I was cute! Who knew Yuu-sama was such a smooth talker.

I feel so happy and giddy right now. I just want to cuddle up next to him like a four year old. Its one of many ways that I show affection. I was going to go cuddle him but I stopped myself once I heard giggling coming from the doorway. I could only guess who those people were.

"Aww how cute!"

"It kind of makes me sick"

"Aw shut up"

Allen and Lenalee

Is Yuu-sama's and my relationship some kind of show to them? Like a child watching their pet gerbil in it's cage?

"You guys can come out now"

"No thanks we're good here"

"Well I'm not,come out or leave!"

Yuu-sama was angry and the tender moment between us ruined. Too bad this

happens every time I even have a second of alone time with Yuu-sama.

As Yuu-sama and Allen began their hourly fight I realized how easily my mood changed. I was so sad earlier mere seconds aways from a full on freak out. Now it has all gone away, parts of its come back now that I've thought about it. Still I much feel so much happier. Its amazing how much my friends can do by just simply showing their faces and acting like they would.

I really treasure them. Its scary to just think about what it would be like if they weren't around. I don't think I would survive.

As for this whole mess I'm sure I'll get over it. There just too much going right now for me focus on one thing. Just focusing on my problem is just selfish. Compared to the fate of the world my problems are too small to care about.

* * *

**Irish: this chapter is shorter than the last one but I'm trying not to make my chapters too long**

**Irish: Just if your wondering Gaba Kawa means someone is cute because they never give up**


	16. Curious

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 16: Curious**

**Irish: I wanted to do this chapter to add more depth to Mia's and Kanda's relationship.**

**Irish: I think it's kinda vague. Besides this is where the 3rd generation exorcists and Timothy come into play.**

**I've been putting them off for awhile.**

**Mia's POV**

* * *

"General! Komui said no so stop this already!"

I yelled

Allen, Kanda and Marie went on a mission to somewhere-I forget-and back with cuts, scraps and missing fingers. The biggest thing they brought back was a little boy with a large ball in his forehead. The boy's name was Timothy and he is the definition of a rascal.

As soon as the General saw the boy,he was all over him like a kid cracking open a pinata. I know that the General has a soft spot for kids but this was just really creepy. Timothy was assigned to Cloud's team and the General was not happy about it. He was doing everything he could to get Timothy on our team. We already have four people, don't you think that's enough?

Don't bother answering that because the thousands of calls he made to Komui already did. Still I should as least be nice to him, he has no one else his age to play with and besides I like kids. I decided to color with him, he was drawing a rocket ship and I was drawing a rhinaphant which is a cross breed between a rhino and an elephant. As we were coloring the General made a call to Komui saying since I'm getting along with Timothy he must be put on our team for it would be too cruel to separate us. Like Komui I thought that was total crap.

Something brushed up against me

"Sorry senior exorcist"

It was one of those new exorcists. The third generation exorcist-what ever that means. If they're the third generation then who's the first and second generation? I'm getting off topic again. I heard that they are part akuma, I just find that so ironic. Making warriors part akuma to fight akuma. I guess that's why they wear strange outfits, have marks on their faces and mostly keep to themselves. I can't even pronounce their names. When one of the introduced the group his voice always made me feel like he was secretly mocking us. Saying without words how inferior we are to them.

"Its fine"

I answered back

Its not that I don't like them, I don't know them but I just get this bad feeling when ever I'm around them. I think everyone feels that way too because ever since they came everyone just seems off some how.

Especially Yuu-sama, he just seems so angry all of the time. Something is really bothering him and no matter how hard I try he won't tell me what it is. I'm really getting worried.

There's so much that I don't know about Yuu-sama. I want to learn everything I can about him. When I ask people about the little information he's given me they just walk away or quickly change the topic. He knows allot about me(I'm just an open person) but I know so little about him. It doesn't seem fair, does it?

Maybe I'm just asking the wrong people? The General is out of the question cause he just start this long spiel about when Yuu-sama and Marie were kids. Butters just came to the Order so I doubt he would know anything. Should I ask Marie then? He should know about Yuu-sama's past, right? We're close I guess, he's very quiet but I like the wise and kind vibe I get from him.

"Sorry Timothy-kun but I have to go now"

"O.K"

He said not looking up from half colored rocket ship.

Marie was taking it upon himself to train Allen in matrial arts. Judgeing my the Allen-sized dents in the walls I don't think its going well. My theory was proven for when I walked into the training room I found Marie sitting next to a very badly beaten up Allen.

"It seems like you two have been having fun"

Allen let out a light groan and Marie just waved hello.

"Marie I have a question"

I said trying to help Allen up.

Allen was like a toddler he could stand up fine if he was holding on to something but if he lets go he'll fall on his ass a few seconds for all the information on Yuu-sama. I'm not some crazy ass stalker!

"Your worried becuase Kanda has been so upset ever since the new exorcists came and you think it has something to do with his past"

WOW,he is good. Its like he's reading my mind or something. Maybe he uses those big ear phones not only to listen to sounds from far away but also people's thoughts!

"You didn't answer my question"

"Was Yuu-sama ever close to anyone when he was younger?"

I usually don't like to beat around the bush but I feel bad thinking that I'm interrogating him.

"I believe the cook in the Asian branch is close to him, I think his name is Zhu"

"Go to the Asian branch and talk to the cook named Zhu, GOT IT!"

I said jumping to my feet.

I waved a quick goodbye and rushed toward the Ark's doors. Ever since the noah attack all of the branches have been connected for quick evacuations.

Not to draw attention to myself I decide not to run but do a very stupid fast walk. I was almost there until a realization hit me like an adult male moose.

I'll be going to the asian branch(alone), looking and talking to someone who've I've never meet or seen(alone).

I CAN'T DO ALL THAT BY MYSELF!

I might get to the asian branch but my unreasonable shyness prevents me from talking to people. I must find someone to come with me!

"Hey, Mia-chan"

Luna-nee......................

BINGO!

I'VE FOUND MY ACCOMPLICE!

I quickly gripped her by the arm so even if she said no she couldn't run off.

"Hey Luna-nee wanna go to the asian branch and talk to some cook named Zhu with me?"

I said really fast.

"What?"

" I don't care if you say no your going"

With new accomplice in tow both of us went to the asian branch. I've been there before but that was along time ago(3 1/2 months) so I don't really remember it all that well. Luna-nee is good at remembering things, talking to new people and I like her company.

We hide behind a wall watching two scientist talking about stuff I don't give a crap about.

"O.K Luna-nee can you please talk to those scientist and ask them where the kitchen is"

"Why?"

"Because I can't talk to them so you have to do it, DON'T QUESTION ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Why are you so determined to see this Zhu person?"

"I want to know what Yuu-sama is hiding from me. I'm sick of everyone holding things in. They think no one will notice but they do. We try to help but won't let us in and by not telling anyone you end up hurting even more. Why can't everyone just say what they feel!? I don't understand!!"

It just really bugs me, your sad we can tell by the look in your eyes. You say your fine but we both know your really not and then we're sad because you're in so much pain and we can't do a thing to help.

I guess my strange speech(or rant) worked because Luna-nee asked the science people and now we are faced to back with the cook named Zhu. He was an old man his back crooked from years of use, despite his age he could chop up two cabbages in five seconds(I counted).

"Umm -sir could I have a word with you?"

I said softly

I guess he didn't hear me, old people are very hard of hearing.

"-sir"

I said louder

Still nothing, now I'm pissed off. Either this guy is totally deaf or he's ignoring me. He'd better be the first one because if he isn't, I'm tossing his old ass out an Order window.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU OLD FART!!!!!"

I think I got to him because he stopped chopping.

"Is someone there?"

"YESSSS!!!"

The old man turned around flashing an innocent smile that made me want to kick him across the room.

"I can't hear anything without my hearing aid"

If you can't hear anything then why would you take it out!

"Hello young ladies do you need something?"

I'm going to kill you!

Luna-nee must have sensed my murderous aura and quickly said something before I could strike.

"We're here because she was hoping you could tell her a few things about Kanda"

The look in his eyes changed from cheerful to very sad. I don't know if he either dislikes Kanda or just something about him. Every person hides something, a cheap mask with a smiley face painted on it. This man is no exception.

"What would you like to know?"

I have so many questions but now my mind just went blank. Words were just swimming in my head unable to form a sentence. What do I say? I have to say something! I can't just walk off to think of a question then come back!

_"Its a he and he's name is Alma"_

Yeah, that's right Yuu-sama's friend.

"I want to know about Alma"

The color drained from his face and his smile faded. His eyes roared in anger, his placid face making them seem even stronger.

"I'm afraid if you want to know about him you'll have to ask Kanda himself"

"Jerk"

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're a jerk or were you too deaf to hear me!"

"Mia-chan!"

"Don't try to make me apologize Luna-nee I meant what I said!"

Everything is so confusing, just trying to wrap my brain around everything hurts. I don't want this anger or this confusion I just want answers. I can never understand anyone no matter how hard I try I just can't understand.

Everything after that just felt like a slide show. I just saw pictures but no sounds to go with them. I must have said something really mean to Luna-nee cause after the third picture she just disappeared. I'll make sure I say sorry to her once I cool down. I feel so on edge today.

Am I breaking?

I tried so hard to form something that would keep me stable maybe its finally falling apart. Its amazing I've held out for this long.

That fire monster that haunts my dreams keeps telling me how I must remain among the living to learn the weight of my crime. Have I learned my lesson so now it is time for me to die?

Its funny there was a time were I would have been overjoyed that this day would now I don't wanna go yet. I have so many things I want to do still. Defeat the earl, be with my friends and maybe (my face feels hot just thinking it) get married to Yuu-sama and start a family.

In my mind ramble of saddness and giddy school girl-ness I crashed into someone. That person was much stronger than me so I fell on my ass.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"

I've heard that voice before but never so angry(well I have but never at me). I looked at him, he didn't look at me. That look in his eyes was so angry, its like the time when we first met. Am I a total stranger to you now? I must have done something wrong for him to act this way. I wish it knew what it was!

"Yuu-sama are you alright?"

I'm going to get to the bottom of this. We're in a relationship so that gives me the right to pry into his business, right?

"che"

He hasn't said that to me in a long time and I don't mean it in a good way.

"Please Yuu-sama I know your upset but if we can just talk about this I'm sure we can-"

"SHUT UP!"

Why is he so angry? I'm scared. Please stop yelling I'll be good, what did I do wrong?

"YOUR ALWAYS SHOVING YOUR NOSE WERE IT DOESN'T BELONG!"

"I'm sorry but I-"

I was crying now.

"STOP F#$KING CRYING YOUR AN EXORCIST ACT LIKE ONE! YOUR SUCH A CHILD! YOUR SO ANNOYING I-I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU!"

"NO YOUR NOT SORRY!"

My body started to tremble, my joints buckling trying to make myself seem as small as possible.

"I-I"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU THINK YOU DO BUT-YOUR SO STUPID!"

"Please stop.."

_I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU!_

_I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU!_

_**I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU!**_

Then I shattered.

* * *

**Allen: *glare***

**Luna:*glare***

**Irish: I made Kanda a real ass in this chapter, sorry**


	17. Don't Leave Me

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 17: Don't leave me**

**Kanda: I hate you**

**Irish: Why?**

**Kanda: You know....**

**Irish: Honestly I have no idea what your talking about**

**Kanda:........you're an idiot**

**Irish: I've heard that before**

**Kanda: I bet you have**

**Third Person's POV**

* * *

She shattered right before his eyes. Falling to the floor with a dead look in her eyes It was almost if the life had left her eyes,she looked like a doll. He wanted to rush to her side but someone was faster. Luna, lifting her friend off the ground first looked at her then looked at him. Placing two and two together she knew what he had done.

He had hurt her

Destroyed her

Broke her heart

He wanted to take it back, he'd never meant what he said. He was so angry not at her but at the world. His tongue turned to ash as her friend escorted her away, away from him.

He had hurt her, the only person who loved him with no strings attached. He loved her so why did he push her away?

**************************************Few Hours Later******************************************************************************************

"Are you sure its O.K that I leave? I can stay honest"

Mia just shook her hand making gestures signaling for her to go. Mia hadn't said a word since Luna found her. After Mia's spat with Zhu Mia walked off, Luna went to go find her only to find Kanda yelling at a tearful Mia.

He had already hurt Mia once before, Luna hated to see her friend suffer so much.

"If you need me you know where to find me, O.K?"

Mia nodded

Luna left, closing the door with a loud sigh.

"Beating yourself up isn't going to help her. She needs to help herself"

Lavi said leaning against the wall across from her.

His happy grin and cheerful gleam in his eye were gone. The look in his eye was distant and cold. Luna could feel the bitterness that filled his heart.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to help"

Luna hated this "Lavi", he was so cold, not Kanda's version of cold. This Lavi was so mean, he always sounded like he was better than everyone. His cynical views placed himself on a pillar above his peers or at least he thought so.

"You can't help her, just give up"

_I want my Lavi back_

"Until you can say something that doesn't hurt my feelings, don't talk to me"

She said walking away

"Hey wait!"

Lavi said rushing after her

***************************Few MORE Hours Later*************************************************************************************************

It was pure blackness in Kanda's room but he wasn't in his bed sleeping. No, he couldn't sleep even if he tried. The only sounds were his own breathing and the swishing of the bottled liguid in his hands.

"I hate this shit"

He said to the darkness before taking another swig

_Then why are you drinking it?"_

"Great I'm so drunk I've starting to hear voices"

_Well you are drunk but I'm not just any voice_

"Then who are you?"

_You don't remember me? I'm Alma!_

"Who?"

_You know Alma! Your first friend and the person who have repressing in your mind for so long._

"So why are you here?"

_Well to tell you want a dumbass you are but mostly to help you get your head straight_

"I don't need your help"

_Says the drunk man drinking from a stolen whiskey bottle_

"Do what you want"

_YAY! First thing first: way to go ass-whipe! Way to scare away the only person who loves you(other than the general but he doesn't really count)._

"Shut up! Its not like I'm happy about it O.K!"

_So why'd you do it?_

" I don't know I just did it"

_I think I have an idea. You were mad that she was learning too much about you, about your creation. Since you thought your creation was twisted you assumed so would she. You tried to scare her away before she could break your heart._

" I that just to protect myself?"

_Not exactly, You're also afraid you might destroy her_

"Like I destroied you"

_That's not true and you know it_

"It feels like it is"

_Don't feel guilty, I never blamed you, your my friend that's all that matters_

"So what should I do now?"

_Well what do you think?_

" I want her back"

_Good idea, remember Yuu people who care about you want to learn everything about you. Oh, and never yell at the hand that loves you._

" I'll keep that in mind"

Kanda slowly began to get up and head for the door. His body swayed so he leaned against the wall for support.

_Yuu where are you going?_

"To get her back"

_Its 1:30 am wouldn't she be asleep?_

" I'll wake her up"

_This can't end well_

"Shut up"

Then he began to walk down to her room. His mind was hazy, everything was swaying back and forth. In some odd way he never saw things so clearly. He could breathe fresh air, taste the freedom he long for only if it was for these few moments. All his life he was kept locked up. Like a dog on a short leash, he could see the outside world but could only run to the end of his chain and bark at it. He wanted to feel what it was like to be a mother, father, sisters or brothers. Kanda barely had a "childhood" and the thing known as "free will". That's what Kand awanted most of all, the gift of choice. To choose what to fight for, where you want to go, who do you what to fall in love with.

Mia had all the things he desired, a family, a childhood and of course free will. She chose what she wanted to fight for. She chose where she wanted to go and she chose who she wanted to fall in love with.

And Mia chose to fall in love with him. Now he fell in love with her and he was going to make damn sure that she couldn't take back her choice.

At last he had reached his destination.

"Here we go"

He said taking in a large breath

He opened the door, he didn't bother knocking. He called out her name but there was no answer. Was she asleep or did she choose not to answer him? What ever her reason may be he didn't care. He was going to make see that he's sorry then cuddle up in his arms like she always does.

Walking up to her bedside, he looked down at her and she looked up at him. She wasn't really looking at him she was just looking up. If it wasn't for her breathing Kanda would have thought she was dead. Her eyes looked soulless and cold. Now she really did look like a doll, glass eyes and everything.

_I hate that I did this to you_

Kanda thought with his teeth biting his lower lip.

Her body was awake but her mind was asleep. After an emotional breakdown some people withdraw into themselves as a way to piece themselves back together. It could be days, months or even years before she could really "wake up". When she did she would never be the same.

If he could talk to her now and explain things would that heal her? Or shatter what's left of her? If Kanda wanted to see her again he would have to make that gamble.

"Mia-ugh"

Kanda quickly covered his mouth. He felt like he was going to puke. He couldn't not now and certainly not in Mia's room.

"Please wake up"

He whispered softly lightly nudging her shoulder.

Her dead eyes blinked at him.

A memory began to play in his head. It was the time when he got his first and only toy. It was a simple wooden train, they only got it for him was because in their minds "all little boys like trains". Kanda didn't like it but it was the first thing he could ever call his own so it was special. He didn't want anyone to break it so he never played with it and hid it very carefully. Sadly one day he was very angry and while he was carrying the train something happened.

_"you stupid train!"_

He gave the train a good kick and what happened after that? The train hit the wall and broke into tiny pieces. Kanda became very sad after that. It was his train and he broke it. Some one went up to him and said.

_"Sorry about your toy Kanda but if your not careful with the things you care about they could break"_

He wasn't careful, he let his anger get the better of him. Something precious to him, Mia, broke.

People aren't like toys, they're allot more work and fifty times as fragile.

A thought flashed through his mind. Trickling down his body like a small river till it reached his heart. It twisted and choked the heart causing it to beat faster. He felt a new emotion one he would never let himself feel.

Fear

Fear that she will never wake up

Fear that she will leave him

Fear that she will no longer love him

He wanted to wake up but he wanted her to still love him. If she didn't love him then what would be the point of her waking up-NO! He shouldn't think that way, her being alive should be enough for him.

And yet...

She would still smile but never for him. She would still say kind words but never to him. Her life would continue but he wouldn't be a part of it. She might even begin to love another. To be held in some one Else's arms. Some one else would kiss her lips and have her heart. The most painful thing of would her saying "I love you" to some one other than him.

Kanda's heart both burned with jealousy and sank in despair. The suffocation was coming back. Curling around his neck into his mouth and down his throat. It was present the moment he was created but went away when Alma melted his icy heart.

It came back the moment Alma died, he thought that this time it would never go away. Then a little bird flew beside him, giving him the sunlight and fresh air to breathe.

Pressing his forehead on the bed that she layed Kanda came to a realisation. This realization was followed by the first promise he has ever made.

"Please wake up, I can't do this alone"

It may not seemed romantic or even kind. But the sweetest words are often hidden behind harsh ones. What he was truly meaning say was;

If you stay by my side I will be eternally devoted.

Kanda felt something rubbing the top of his head. Kanda looked at Mia, her dead eyes still focused on the ceiling. Her hand however was at the top of his head gently rubbing it.

"Mia?"

He whispered

She said nothing but turned her head so their gaze could meet. He could almost see a timid flicker of life in her eyes. Its was a tiny flame but it wasn't about to go out, only to grow stronger.

"Do not cry for me"

Her voice was hoarse but monotone.

"For no matter what I do or how hard I try your heart will always belong to someone else. I wanted to stay with you until you found that person then leave so you may enjoy your happiness. Some one said that if you love some one you have to let them go. But as time went by the harder it became. I don't want to leave you or give you up to someone I don't know. So would I keep you but you would be unhappy or would I let you go but I would die inside?"

She was so torn up inside that her heart could no longer take it so she broke.

Kanda cursed at himself, she was right. She had ever right to be in pain. She was given him her heart and soul but he could not. How could he give her his heart when pieces of it belonged to some one else? He didn't know who that person is and yet he loved her. Kanda is in love with Mia but that person holds a place in his heart. Kanda doesn't even know this person or even seen her face and yet he loves her.

Kanda hated it, being so devoted to someone that may or not even exist. He had to find this person so he could truly remove them from his heart.

_I want to give my whole heart but some thing or some one won't let it go_

Acting on an impulse quickly placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. With a simple kiss his heart filled with love. Its amazing how a simple action can do that.

As he backed away he looked into her eyes. They were alive again, they were the gentle blue eyes he adored.

"Hi Yuu-sama"

_A kiss was all it took, huh? You're such a hassle sometimes._

Kanda thought

Feeling relieved that she was better he stood up and was going to take his leave. Mia grabbed his hand before he could even begin to head to the door.

"Stay with me"

"No"

"What?"

Mia was hurt, she assumed she caused him a lot of pain. She wanted to make it up to him by snuggling him all night.

"I'm not staying in the girly room"

_Its not __**that **__girly_

Mia thought

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

"You'll sleep in my room or not at all"

He said stating his demands

"Alright"

* * *

**Irish: Second to last chapter everybody!**

**Mia: thats not a good thing**

**Irish: You'll always be a special OC in my heart**

**Mia: fine(plays fatal frame 2)**


	18. Its OK now

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**Chapter 18: It's O.K now**

**Irish: FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Mia: Its sad now that its over**

**Irish: I might write a few one shots here or there but theres other projects I wanna work on**

**Mia: They better be fluff-tastic**

**Irish: Aren't they always?**

**???'s POV**

* * *

_In the darkness of night, the pale light of the moon and stars illuminated the forest below. Trees so tall their branches could lightly touch the stars above. In that dark forest their was a boy._

_The boy was running,he didn't know where or why but he had to run in this dark forest. The bottoms of his feet were so rough that if he walked on broken glass,it wouldn't even break the skin. _

_Why was he running?_

_He was searching for someone. _

_Searching for someone he didn't know. He was cold, hungry and very tired but he couldn't stop not until he found who he was looking for._

_"HEY! Where are you?"_

_The boy called out_

_He didn't know the person's name so he didn't call it._

_The forest was like a maze with no beginning or end. Scattered clearings were the only break in the wall of wood._

_Once the boy came to a clearing his legs gave way. His body dropped like a sack of flour onto the soft grass carpet. His clothes coated in sweat clung to his tiny frame like a second layer of skin. He clutch the ground in anger, blades of grass poking between his fingers._

_"!"_

_He screamed_

_He didn't want to run anymore! He didn't want to look for this person anymore! He was so tired, this person keeps tauting him in his dreams every night. Its always the same._

_Flowers as tall as trees, that person looking at him from a far. Calling him, always with that mocking smile on their face. When he tries to get close to them he wakes up._

_If he hated that person so much then why did his heart long to see them.? Why was it that every time they say his name his heart skips a beat? That person was like a sweet poison. Delicious and addicting to the lips its cruel brew will only lead to a certain and painful death._

_The hot tears that poured down his flushed cheeks did not realive his pain. Crawling on hands and knees the boy crawled to the edge of the lake._

_He dunked his head under the water, he sucked all the water his body could hold into his mouth._

_Pulling his head out of the water, he heard a soft voice calling him._

_"Hey"_

_The boy jumped up, he had never heard another voice that wasn't that person's or his own._

_"W-where are you?"_

_"I'm right here"_

_The boy looked around but there wasn't anyone there. The boy began to get angry thinking this to be a cruel prank by that person._

_"Look if your not going to show yourself then I'll-"_

_"Please don't get angry. I'm down here, see?"_

_The boys features softened, he liked the sound of this person's voice. It was soft , kind with no evil intent to be found. He looked down to see a young girl in the water. She wasn't swimming in the water. It was as if the water was a portal to some other place and the girl was looking through it._

_The boy leaned down to touch the water, he stopped suddenly fearing that causing the water to ribble would make the girl disappear._

_"Do you want to play with me?"_

_The girl asked._

_The boy's heart almost burst with bliss. For as long as he could remember people always told him what to do. He was never asked if he wanted to do something, this person would be the first._

_The boy was about to say yes but that person's words blasted in his ears. Telling him over and over to find them. His soul would never be at peace until he found that person._

_He could not go with this girl_

_Not yet_

_"I'm sorry but I'm looking for someone"_

_"Who?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Thats strange..but I'll help you"_

_The boy was touched by her kindness, he longed to be with this person more and more._

_"I-I-I thank you"_

_The boy said finally able to push it out._

_"I-I have to go"_

_The boy said sadly_

_"To look for that person?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Alright then, if I see anyone I'll be sure to tell you"_

_"Thank you but..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you be here when I come back?"_

_"Knowing you'll come back, I will wait forever"_

_The boy's desire to find that person turned to pure hatered. He didn't want to go but that person's voice began to scream in his head with an angry and forceful tone. That person viewed him as a pet-no a toy for their own sick pleasure. _

_Looking at the girl one last time then he ran as fast as he could. He wanted to find that person fast, tell them how much he hated them and then he could be with that girl._

_The more he ran the harder the truth fell on him. That person isn't in this forest or will ever be. He was just chasing a shadow, a reflection on the water. He truley felt like a fool._

_"I REFUSE TO CHASE YOUR SHADOW ANY LONGER!"_

_He didn't care if that person heared him or not. He just wanted to be free,to able to chose what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to far away from this hellish forest and that person._

_He rushed back that lake. He prayed the God he had forsaken that she would still be there._

_Once the lake was in his sight he almost skidded across the dirt and looked into the lake. _

_He looked down into the water to find that_

_She wasn't there_

_He'd let his first chance at happiness slip throw his fingers. He didn't blame her, he shouldn't have left her there. It wasn't fair to just leave someone while you go chase the air._

_The boy longed to see her, to hear her voice. It made him wonder if it was that person's doing? He didn't follow orders so he took the only he held dear away. If he didn't do what they said he would be alone forever forced to roam the forest._

_He shut his eyes trying to make everything go away. To just to go so far into himself that nothing can ever hurt him again. There would be no pain, sorrow, joy or happiness. He would just be at peace, the same peace you have when your dead._

_Suddunly he felt a hand touch his shoulder._

_Was it the grim reaper giving him the joy of death with his icy fingers._

_He turned to wanting to stare death in the face but no it wasn't death it was life._

_It was the girl_

_"Did you find who you were looking for?"_

_"No"_

_"Oh,O.k-"_

_"Do you want to play with me?"_

_he asked_

_She gave him a warm smile_

_"Sure"_

_She reached out her hand and he took it in his. Then she lead him out the forest and into the outside world._

Kanda's eyes slowly opened. He was on a mission and must have fallen asleep on the train. He doesn't usually fall asleep during missions but after all thats append he just felt so run down.

"Did you sleep well Yuu-sama?"

Mia asked rubbing her neck.

He had been using her head as a pillow for the past two hour so she got alittle stiff. She didn't really mind though, Yuu-sama is so cute when he's asleep.

She certainly sleeped well last night, as soon as she hit the bed she was asleep. He thought they could actually _do_ something together but he thought wrong. Mia told him why she wouldn't _be_with him. She said that "nobody will buy the cow if they can get the milk for free". Kanda didn't know what the hell that meant and he didn't plan on asking any time soon.

"Did you have a good dream?"

"hm?"

"I asked if you had a good dream?"

"Yeah sure"

"What as it about?"

Mia was very excited, Yuu-sama never has dreams or does have dreams but doesn't tell her.

"Nothing"

Just when she thought she was going somewhere she hit a massive road block.

"I doubt it was nothing"

"che"

After saying his catchphrase Kanda just averted her gaze. They both knew he couldn't ignore her for very long.

"Come tell me, please?"

Mia quickly plopped herself on his lap and wriggled around making her annoyance known. Mia had no idea that this position would cause very perverted thoughts from the person she's sitting on.

"G-get off me!"

"Not until you tell me~!"

Kanda retallated by flipping her off his lap and on to the floor. He didn't push her too hard, he'd never want to hurt her.

"Ouch, your so mean Yuu-sama!"

Both looked at eachother, neither was about to give up. After a few minutes of the stare down Mia let out a large sigh and cuddle up next to her Yuu-sama.

"I don't feel like argueing with you but one of these days I'm gonna make you tell me"

"You know that I don't like clingy people"

He said trying to hide his blushing face

"But you like me right?"

He just sat there for a minute then looked at her. She was waiting for the words "I love you" but they weren't coming out. Instead he grabbed her chin and pulled her into a rough kiss.

When they broke he flashed a sexy smirk that set her cheeks ablaze.

"More than that"

"Y-you can't do that Yuu-sama! What if somebody sees us!"

The Order was completely fine with the relationship(some of the Finders were even greatful. Ever since Kanda meet Mia, He's been a much calmer) it was just that Mia disliked showing affection other than holding hands in public. She wasn't ashamed or trying to keep the relationship a secert it was just that she found it very embarasing.

"Then everyone will know you're mine"

Mia became very embarrassed, she buried her face into his shirt in a strange attempt to hide herself.

"Stop that"

"No"

Mia words sounded muffled from his shirt.

Kanda just rolled his eyes. He watched her change positions till she was comfortable. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was on his chest. It was how a child would hold a teddy bear.

Kanda looked at her then out the window. She was going to free him, free from this hell. He wanted to see the outside world and have this weight lifted from his back.

It was time for this caged bird to be free

* * *

**Irish: I'm kinda sad now its over. Mia will always have a place in my heart for being the first real OC I have created.**

**I want to thank everone who stuck by me. Your reviews always brighten my day.**

**From the bottom of my heart, Thank You**


	19. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Breaking Destiny's Plan**

**BONUS CHAPTER!!**

**Irish: Thought you get rid of me, huh? Well tough crap!**

**Mia: Anyway this is going to be a continuation when from the last chapter where Luna-nee and Lavi had there fight**

**Irish: WOOO!**

**Allen: Spazz**

**Irish: You know you love it!**

** Luna's POV**

* * *

"Hey, Luna-chan stop! Come on, Please?"

I wasn't going to stop. He always does this when he's upset. If one thing doesn't go his way he becomes "the bookman". A cold, cynical jerk who crushes all your hopes with your dreams. He's not my Lavi, my Lavi is friendly, cheerful, always has a smile on his face and always see's the bright side of things.

I felt someone grab me arm but I knew it was Lavi. I should have known that I can't out run this rabbit.

"Listen to me"

He said

"I don't want to hear what you have to say"

You'll just break my heart. Stop being angry all ready just because things aren't going your way doesn't mean you have to the right to act like a child. Well the Lavi I know is always like a child but in a good way.

"Don't be like that"

"I should be saying that to you!"

I want to slap him but I couldn't,my Lavi is in there somewhere but this "thing" has taken over.

"What?"

"When ever something goes wrong you always become this angry basterd who I just can't stand! If there's a problem just talk to me,I'll listen. You don't have be some one you're not just so you can hide the fact that your upset"

Please, I know you have secrets your a bookman after all. I'm O.k with that but if its a secret that's hurting you I want you to tell me. Don't show me only what you want me to see. Show me everything, I love you.

"Are you going to answer me?"

I asked

He looked so sad, I could almost see a tear forming in his eye. His gaze didn't meet mine but he stared at either my shoes or my chest. Any other time I would have slapped him accros the face for looking at my chest.

"You just-I just...I can't put it in to words right now"

"Atleast show me who you really are"

I'm going to take a gamble. Once you remove your mask I'll know if I should be with you or not. If it's the man I know and love I will stay be his side, but if it isn't then my love has been in vain.

"I have been"

He pulled me into an embrace with his arms around me tightly. One of his hands was in my hair pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Just trust me"

I don't know if I can. I know I should but my heart tells me other wise.

"I know you feel uneasy right now but just try. I want to tell you things but I can't. I've got too many skelitons in my closet and I don't want anyone to see them, especialy you. If you see them you might not love me anymore."

That's stupid I will always love. From the moment I meet you, you've been slowly entangling me within you. I can't speak, think or even breathe without you in my heart. I'm trapped and I have no intention of breaking free.

You should know that I love you!

Wriggling free of his embrace I gave him one of Bookman's patented Panda attacks. He went flying accross the room, doing a nice head spin and into the near by wall.

Panda(Lavi must be rubbing off on me)-I mean Bookman would have been proud

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

"You moron! How dare you think that I would stop loving you!"

This should bring him back to normal. He will just flash that cheerful grin of his, then he'll try to glomp me because "I was acting so cute!".

He didn't try to glomp me and say that I was cute. He didn't say anything, he didn't even smile.

"Please don't do this to me I don't want to hurt you"

He said softly

"You can't go around doing whatever you want then think it's O.K because you didn't want me to get hurt. I'm already hurt, can't you see that!"

Lavi, you might have a perfect memory, know a thousands ways to have Kitty murder you and can make a dirty joke out of anything but you're completely clueless on how to be yourself.

"I'm sorry"

I'm sick of people saying that they're sorry. It's not some magic spell that will make it go away. People sometimes say there sorry and not even mean it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore! I'm tired of wondering who you really are sometimes. I don't hide things but I accept that you have secrets. Still knowing who you are shouldn't be some thing I have to guess"

I felt something wet drip down my cheeks. I must be crying, it feels so strange. I haven't cried in a long time. Mia-chan said that it was good to cry every once and a while. "Nothing removes stress like a good cry"she said.

"H-hey don't cry, Allen will kill me if he hears that I made another girl cry"

"O.K"

I said with a giggle.

" Besides you are cute when you cry but your much cuter when your smiling"

I rolled my eyes to his comment.

"Your blushing!"

He said poking my cheeks

" I am not!"

I said with a huff

" Aaaww your so cute!"

He said flashing his trademark grin.

He's so warm, he can melt the ice surronding my heart with just one look. If I am ice then he is my fire. When his arms surronds me it almost if I'm in a warm fire. The flarms do not burn but melt my heart.

I don't want this warmth do go away, the world is so cold without it. I'm addicted to it, I can't get enough of his warmth.

I want him to hold me.

Of course I have far too much pride to ask him myself.

I lundged foreward into his arms. The glomper has now become the glomped.

"L-luna-chan"

"Just shut up and hold me"

"Alright"

He said returning my embrace.

"I'll try to stay true to you only if you stay with me"

Those were the excact words I wanted to hear. He knows how to make a girl swoon, it kinda makes me supious(getting off topic).

"Deal"

"Kiss on it?"

"What?"

"You know so we can "seal the deal"

We were having a moment and you totally RUINED IT! I wish I could find a reason to be mad at you right now. My heart is telling me not to be angry but to just go with it. Even if he is a bi-polar pervert I still love him, no matter what.

"Fine"

I said looking away

"Steadfast Luna, I love you"

"Wha-"

Then he shut me up with a kiss. This love may not be easy or very romantic but it was our love and that's all that matters.

* * *

**Irish: SUPER CUTE RIGHT!?**

**Irish: Anyways check out my new FF7 story Shared Memories!**


End file.
